El intercambio
by Persefonne
Summary: Un día, Hermione Granger se da cuenta que el tiempo ha pasado, a sus treinta años decide que debe ser madre por que el reloj corre a prisa. Se lo confiesa a su mejor amigo, Draco Malfoy y le pide ayuda para encontrar a un buen donante de esperma. ¿que pasará en el trayecto de esta búsqueda de la maternidad?
1. Capítulo 1 Tic tac el reloj andando

**Esta historia está basada en la película "Loco por ella" o Switch en ingles. También en el escrito the baster de Jeffrey Eugenides. Con algunas modificaciones mías.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **El intercambio**

 **1\. Tic, tac el reloj andando.**

 _ **Londres, siete años atrás**_

 **Mírenos..siempre corriendo..siempre con prisa. Siempre tarde. Supongo que por eso se llama raza humana. Lo que más anhelamos en este mundo es una relación, una conexión con alguien. Para algunos sucede a primera vista, es cuando se sabe: el destino haciendo su magia. Y es estupendo para ellos, viven en una canción de pop, se suben al tren exprés, pero no es así como funciona. Para el resto de nosotros es un poco menos romántico, complicado y desastroso. Se trata de malos momentos y oportunidades torpes. Y de no poder decir lo que es necesario decir, cuando tiene que decirse. Al menos así fue para mí.**

 **Las personas caminan por las calles de Londres ocupados en sus teléfonos celulares, aparcando la sombra de paradero del bus con auriculares, o inclusive en el subterráneo. Casi puedes verlos esquivando los coches y los pilares de construcción por inercia. Viven en su mundo, en el mundo de las ocupaciones. Tan inmiscuidos en sus agendas, llamadas de negocios o rompiendo con la pareja por el escaso tiempo que suelen dedicarles. Y ahí estoy yo, en un vagón del subterráneo viendo pasar la construcción, como en cámara rápida. Observando también con cuidado entre la multitud. Veo cómo una chica linda, a la que me encuentro regularmente en la estación del metro, con su sonrisa divina y sus cabellos rubios, le sonríe a un joven al otro extremo del vagón. ¡Vaya cosa! El hombre es atractivo pero tiene los dientes podridos. Casi me echo a reír por la expresión de la chica al notarlo.**

 **Soy mucho más atractivo y por supuesto mi higiene es una característica imperativa en mi persona. De todos modos, mejor vuelvo la mirada a otro lado, es evidente que no se fijaría en mí. Le he sonreído a la chica rubia y ha volteado el rostro con evidente disgusto. Y ahí, en el ajetreo de la vida cotidiana distingo la lúgubre verdad, la vida pasa ante mis ojos. Un día mas, y no puedo hacer otra cosa que pensar en el nuevo cálculo de artefactos para el departamento de artes obscuras. ¡Soy jefe del departamento! ¡Vaya! Mi nuevo nombramiento por supuesto ¡estoy orgulloso de ello! Y he quedado con mi mejor amiga para compartirlo.**

 **Es difícil decir que ahora tengo amigos, en los años pasados no se podría estimar lo mismo. Quizá el tiempo cambia a la gente y le dirige por caminos menos inesperados y afrontan realidades igualmente inesperadas pero ¿Qué más da? Este soy yo. Draco Malfoy. Jefe de departamento de artes obscuras en el ministerio de magia, que luego de haberme adjudicado el perdón, una manera de resarcir mis errores fue haciendo servicio social allí mismo después de la guerra mágica. Luego de eso, los altos mandos decidieron que ya era un miembro activo para la sociedad y acordaron otorgarme un simple y sencillo trabajo. Bastante peculiar y horrible otro tanto.**

 **Asistente del ministro, ¡vaya cosa!**

 **Por algún tiempo fui su asistente, por no decir el pelagatos que le traía las bebidas calientes y por si fuera poco, me mandaron después a dar ayuda al departamento de artefactos muggles. Donde curiosamente me hallé con cierta persona, no bastante agradable en mis años de escuela, pero que con el trato y los días inmensurablemente aburridos en ese sitio, logramos hacer una amistad. Una buena amistad. Ya han pasado tres largos años de eso, y hoy puedo decir que es mi amiga, se ha convertido en mi mejor amiga, e iré a celebrar con ella mi nuevo puesto ¿ya lo dije cierto?**

 **Siempre decidimos tomar un buen desayuno antes de que cada cual se dirija a su trabajo y oficina, así que ahí estará ella. Sentada como de costumbre en el café Bubble. No sé realmente porque le gusta ese sitio tan meloso, pero es algo apacible a decir verdad. Con sus grandes ventanales y la vista a la calle de Londres. Antes de llegar a ese sitio hay un gran paradero, con el horrible tráfico esquivo por el semáforo, me doy cuenta que hay un tipo algo loco, a decir verdad para mi parece normal pero ante los muggles es un loco. Dice frases inconexas y describe todo lo que ve, parece un síndrome de eso que afecta a los muggles, ¿Cómo es que se llama? ¡A sí! Touret.**

 **Pasa una chica de pechos grandes y algo robusta, el tipo loco grita:**

 **-¡Gorda, grande y vulgar! ¡gorda, grande y vulgar!-dice. Ella parece escucharlo pero le ignora-**

 **Luego mira a una mujer que cruza la calle y canturrea:**

 **-¡Mujer gorda con cara de cerdo! ¡mujer gorda con cara de cerdo!-**

 **A decir verdad el hombre las describe bien. Pero luego voltea a mirarme:**

 **-¡pequeño niño de ojos saltones! ¡pequeño niño de ojos saltones!-**

 **Por suerte el semáforo ha cambiado y puedo cruzar ¿en verdad tengo esa apariencia? ¡no lo creo! ¡soy atractivo! ¡por merlín! Por suerte puedo llegar al restaurant, hay un tumulto de gente que he de esquivar, esto me esta malhumorando pero por suerte puedo ver su sonriente rostro. Ella esta espectacular, como siempre. Con sus ojos marrones tan expresivos y sus dientes perfectos. Alza la mano para saludarme, solo asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí a ella. Ya le hice esperar demasiado, creo, por el hecho de que revisa el reloj de su muñeca y me echa una mirada acusadora.**

 **-¡En verdad! ¡No eres un hombrecito de ojos saltones!-Dijo. Trataba de ser indulgente y se llevó un pedazo de pan a la boca. En verdad mi humor estaba bien ese día, hasta que me topé con ese hombre en el semáforo-**

 **-¡Niño! ¡dijo niño!-respondí con algo de sarcasmo. Me llevé mi ensalada a la boca algo disgustado-¡soy como un niño de ojos saltones que no debería usar chalecos!-**

 **-¡Era un enfermo mental parado en una esquina!-respondió ella-**

 **-Hermione, ¡exactamente! No tienes por qué ser amable..fue como un ataque directo de la verdad, conmigo en medio del campo de batalla-**

 **-No puedo creer que siga molestándote eso, Draco. Hay noticias mas importantes. ¡Tú nombramiento! ¡Felicidades!-**

 **Solo asentí con la cabeza, ya no estaba siquiera feliz por eso. Ella hizo un mohín. Luego se echó sobre su bolso a rebuscar algo.**

 **-También tengo noticias importantes-dijo. Sonrió, era evidente que ella si estaba feliz esa mañana- Quiero mostrarte algo-**

 **-Primero quiero mostrarte algo yo, mira-le extendí mi teléfono celular, que gracias a ella comprendí su funcionamiento por cierto.**

 **-¿Qué es?-dijo. Ella lo tomó y arrugó la nariz-**

 **-Creo que tengo un tumor, míralo-dije. Ella me vio directamente a los ojos algo molesta-**

 **-¡Este es tu escroto Draco! ¡Por Merlín!-**

 **-No es una puesta de sol-respondí indignado-**

 **-¡Eres agotador!-dijo y se burló-**

 **-¿Mi salud te agota?-respondí mirándole fijamente con aire compungido-Bien, hablaremos después de mi muerte-solté con sarcasmo y cerré mi celular-**

 **-Es mi turno-dijo y sacó un papel grande de su bolso con una gráfica en el-¿ves esto?-**

 **-Sí, es el euro que compré hace una semana-la gráfica mostraba el alza de valores-**

 **-Bien por ti, ahora míralo así-respondió y le colocó de lado. La gráfica lineal mostraba la caída-Sí un conocido tuviera estas acciones ¿Qué le dirías?-**

 **-No lo sé Hermione, le diría lo básico. Datos personales..-**

 **-Hazlo simple, solo simple ¿venderías o no?-**

 **-Hay que vender lo que está a la baja ¡claro!-dije haciendo énfasis por mis conocimientos de la bolsa. Mi padre siempre decía que me debía mantener al tanto de esas cuestiones muggles por mas repugnantes que fueran. Yo nunca comprendí hasta que tuve que inmiscuirme en el mundo muggle-**

 **-¡Exacto!-dijo ella enfatizando- Pues, Draco, así se ve la fertilidad de una mujer después de cierta edad-**

 **-¿y?-**

 **-Quiero que seas el primero en saberlo…¡Voy a tener un bebé!-murmuró emocionada. Sus ojos brillaban. Me paralicé-**

 **-¿Estas embarazada?-respondí con calma. No había que armar alboroto ¿o sí?-**

 **-No, todavía no. Pero estoy en eso. Fui al doctor y dijo que mis niveles están muy bien. Dijo también que mi moco cervical está perfecto –**

 **-Gracias por la información-arrugué el ceño-**

 **-Y luego empezó a hablar sobre mi edad. Del tiempo y porque esperar. Y yo empecé ..-detuvo la conversación porque me escuchó hacer ruidos al comer ¿Qué se le puede hacer? ¡disfruto comer! Y hago gemidos mientras como- ¡deja de hacerle el amor a la comida!-dijo Hermione. La miré enfadado-**

 **-Disculpa, sabes que no me doy cuenta- respondí. En verdad no lo hago, es como un tick ¿saben? .ella se río de mi por un instante y prosiguió con la charla-**

 **-Y se me ocurrió que podía hacerlo ¡tengo un buen empleo! No necesito un hombre para tener un bebé-**

 **-Técnicamente hablando sí, ¿a qué viene esto?-dije algo ofuscado-¿Es por Ron? .. si es por Ron..¿porque no lo tomas como una relación desastrosa y continuas?-**

 **-¡No tiene nada que ver con Ron!-dijo, sus mejillas se colorearon un poco-**

 **-¡Claro que sí!-**

 **-¡Y gracias por mencionarlo!-**

 **-Solo digo que no lo tomes a la ligera. Debes estudiar tus relaciones antes de dar el paso. Terminar la anterior-**

 **-¿Sabes? Estoy harta de pensar cómo deben ser las cosas, ¿sí?, estoy lista para hacer esto-dijo optimista-**

 **-¿De verdad?-respondí con sarcasmo-**

 **-¡La vida está en sesión!-**

 **-¿eso es de un infomercial?-**

 **-¡No!-**

 **-¿De verdad?-**

 **-¡Sí!-**

 **-¿Compraste una de esas cosas redondas? ¿Dvd´s?-**

 **-Bueno, sí. Uno. Y fue algo que resonó conmigo. Draco, ¿sabes qué? ¡Voy a hacerlo!-aseveró Hermione-..quiero un bebé y voy a buscar en el mercado..un poco…de…semen-volvió a colorearse algo avergonzada-..Y..**

 **-¿Y?-**

 **-Necesito que me ayudes a encontrarlo-**

 **Y ahí estaba yo, con mi cara de incredulidad por lo que me estaba pidiendo. Con el tenedor a la mitad de la meza y mi boca. Tomamos el subterráneo después de la menuda charla.**

 **-¿Y que vas a hacer?-dije incrédulo-¿vas a leer curriculums? ¿lo harás solo con muggles? ¿o también en el mundo de la magia?-en verdad que intentaba comprender, las mujeres son complicadas ¿cierto?-¡no sirve! Supe de una mujer en parís, del mundo de la magia, que intento hacerlo al estilo muggle. Ella pensó que compró esperma de sangre pura, de un atleta, y era de un squib!-**

 **-¡Oh Draco! ¡eso es tan elitista!-frunció el ceño enfadada- y pienso hacerlo en los dos mundos. Bueno con personas que sean de los dos mundos-**

 **-¡Piénsalo Hermione! Esa mujer intentó demandar por el engaño y no lo consiguió-**

 **-¡Son mentiras! ¡lo estas inventando! Además ¿Por qué estas en este tren?-**

 **-¡Porque no hemos acabado de hablar!-**

 **-¡Draco! Eres terrible, tengo cuatro entrevistas. Solo estoy preparada para una-**

 **-Escucha, ¿y qué tiene de malo mi esperma por cierto?-solté de repente sin siquiera pensarlo-**

 **Ella ensanchó los ojos y me miró sorprendida.**

 **-¿Tu esperma?-**

 **-¡Sirve!-**

 **-Ah..eh..¡nada! estoy segura de que tienes el mejor esperma –**

 **-Tienes razón-**

 **-Pero somos muy amigos, eso lo arruinaría ¿no sería extraño? ¡sería muy extraño!-**

 **-Es extraño, tienes razón-dije analizando lo que decía, creo que estaba volviéndome loco-**

 **-¿Sabes qué más? ¿Cómo te lo digo?-**

 **-Sé cuidadosa-**

 **-Eres un poco neurótico ¿sabes?**

 **-Gracias, entiendo-me molesté-**

 **-Eres un poco egoísta y pesimista-**

 **-Entiendo. Y no soy pesimista, lo siento ¡soy realista! Hay una gran diferencia-**

 **-No es por ti, Draco-ella se levantó para salir del vagón. Yo me quede sentado mirándola partir- y si puedes manejarlo o no, es tu problema-**

 **Me levante y la seguí, ella salió por la puerta y se quedó un momento ahí mirándome con serenidad. Yo seguía molesto ¿Cómo me hacía entrar en esa situación?**

 **-¡Oh por favor! ¡eso es basura! ¡y por favor no lo digas!-**

 **-La vida está en sesión!-**

 **La puerta del vagón se cerró. Y avanzó. Seguí con mi incredulidad.**

* * *

 **Al día siguiente fui al trabajo como todas las mañanas. Me encontré a Blaise Zabini por el pasillo. Es mi asistente ahora, les ha de asombrar que también hablo con él y que inclusive somos amigos. También fue perdonado, y acoplado a la vida normal. SI es que se le puede llamar así. De vez en cuando solemos salir por copas, ya saben lo normal. El seguía caminando pos las oficinas conmigo, le conté toda la historia esperando encontrar condescendencia en el.**

 **-Hermione jamás reconocería un buen esperma ¿por quién te toma? ¿un Eunuco? ¡Estas celoso! Es evidente! Es normal!-**

 **-¡Ey! No estoy celoso-dije-**

 **-Se trata de algo muy importante, la ley de la selva. Y tienes porque molestarte, te tocó en la zona de la amistad. Hace algunos años hubiera sido un lugar frío e inhóspito. Con especies peligrosas y ahora esta devaluando tu semilla-dijo Blaise-**

 **-¡Oye! Que quede claro que no me colocó en la zona de amistad, fue mutuo acuerdo ¡y tú lo sabes!-**

 **-Tuviste tu oportunidad con Hermione y lo arruinaste-dijo enfatizando las últimas palabras-**

 **-¿Qué significa eso?-**

 **-Compartieron demasiado pronto, mataron el romance. Debes ocultar ciertas cosas, al menos durante el aperitivo-dijo con su típica vocalización cínica-**

 **-Entiendo ¿en cuál de tus tres matrimonios fallidos aprendiste eso?-**

 **-En los tres. De manera especial y diversa-**

 **-¡Exacto!..te agradezco el consejo, pero estoy bien-**

 **-¿Si, lo estás?-**

 **-¡Lo estoy!-**

 **-Entonces no entiendo porque enviaste una foto de tu axila-**

 **-¡Porque pensé que tenía un tumor! –Dije-**

 **-¿Era la axila?-pregunto entre asustado y preocupado-**

 **-Sí-mentí-**

 **-Eso espero- dijo aliviado-**

* * *

 **Hermione estaba en su trabajo arreglando papeles de oficina y su asistente, Ginny Weasley estaba ayudándole. Era una verdadera montaña de papeles. Entre ellas el ministro de magia releía algunos para darles firma.**

 **-Dime que no invitaste a Draco-le dijo Ginny haciendo una mueca con los labios y moviendo la varita de lado a otro para acomodar las hojas una en una-**

 **-Por supuesto que sí-**

 **-¿Traerá a la chica del internet?-**

 **-No, terminó con él-Hermione se acomodó unos papeles en el regazo y con la varita los colocó uno a uno sobre el escritorio-**

 **Los ojos del ministro que estaba detrás del escritorio solo se conformaban como un pedúnculo entre Ginny que estaba a su costado izquierdo y Hermione al derecho.**

 **-No me sorprende- dijo la pelirroja-He tenido orgasmos más largos que sus relaciones-soltó de pronto la chica y Hermione le lanzó una mirada en reprimenda. Ginny ni se inmutó-**

 **-¡Ya basta!-murmuró Hermione, y miró al ministro con vergüenza. Este carraspeó la garganta. Hermione gesticulo un "lo siento" en sus labios para el ministro. El señor solo levantó la ceja derecha-Aquí están los puntos importantes ministro-dijo la chica y le entregó una papeleta, luego miró a su amiga- Sé que Draco puede ser un poco rudo. Pero al menos dice lo que piensa. Cuando las cosas se ponen muy íntimas, coloca una barrera. Pero no hay nadie en que confíe más. Siempre me apoya-**

 **-Sí, entiendo. Es tu mejor amigo. Es buena persona. Alguien imposible con quien salir-dijo Ginny con rotundo sarcasmo-**

 **-Con nadie es imposible salir. ¡Vamos! Tiene que haber alguien para el-dijo Hermione positiva-**

 **-¡Listo!-dijo Ginny y sonrío al ministro. Salió de la oficina-Espero que esta fiesta no apeste-le dijo a Hermione que iba detrás, quien solo rodo los ojos. El ministro suspiro de alivio-**

* * *

 **-Debiste traerle un regalo a Ginny-me dijo Hermione tratando de ser condescendiente-**

 **-¡Oh por favor!-**

 **-¡Cumple 30 años! ¡esta vulnerable!-sonrió-**

 **-Eso si es verdad que cumple 30-solté con sarcasmo-**

 **Ella se río divertida.**

 **-¡Ey! ¡Olvide decírtelo! Quiero conocer a un donante..quiero poder mirarlo a los ojos y estrecharle la mano. Eso no es posible en un banco de esperma-**

 **¿Quería sacarme de mis casillas? ¡lo logro! El mal humor se adueñó de mí, mi cara debió transformarse en una masa aguda de disgusto. Suspiré irritado.**

 **-Y quiero que sea fresco, ¿sabes?, no algo congelado-**

 **-Congelado es refrescante-dije. Ella se carcajeó-¿Qué tipo de cualidades comprarías?-**

 **-Uhmm, el sentido del humor es muy importante-**

 **-¿Por qué las mujeres siempre dicen eso?-respondí con sarcasmo- "Es muy importante" ¡sabemos que es mentira!-**

 **-Bueno…entonces la altura-dijo ella-**

 **-No-**

 **-¡Una estatura divertida!-**

 **Llegamos a la fiesta de Ginny Weasley y por suerte su hermano no pudo asistir porque tenía misión como auror. Había bastantes magos y brujas ahí, divirtiéndose, bailando y tomándose una copa. Yo estaba junto al bar observando, como siempre, la vida pasar ante mis ojos. Muriéndome de aburrimiento. De pronto Ginny se me acerca, bailando exuberante.**

 **-¡Vamos Draco Malfoy! ¿no bailaras conmigo?-preguntó sonriéndome-**

 **-No, no soy yo la chica del cumpleaños. En realidad no tengo ganas esta noche-**

 **-Eres un amargado-**

 **-No quería opacarte, tú eres buena en eso-**

 **Me miró de arriba abajo.**

 **-¿Te vestiste para mi? ¡oh que lindo! ¡franjas y rayas! ¡suéter de punto! ¡tan sexy!-dijo con evidente sarcasmo y se fue gritando:**

 _ **¿Quién baila conmigo?**_

 **Y entonces la vi, tan bella como ella es. Hablando con ese tipo alto que estuvo en su curso, Dean Thomas. Sonriéndole, coqueteándole y algo me impulsó a ir con ellos, como una catapulta que me aventó hasta allá.**

 **-Estoy aburrido-le dije- vamos a comer algo-**

 **-Draco, él es Dean. Es escritor de novelas románticas en ambos mundos-dijo Hermione con un peculiar brillo en los ojos. Sinceramente, yo odio esas falacias. ¡son mentiras! El amor en la vida real no se da así-**

 **Lo miré, hice un movimiento con la cabeza y dirigí mi atención a ella nuevamente.**

 **-En serio, ven conmigo-**

 **-Creo que me quedaré-dijo ella-**

 **-No lo creo-**

 **-¿Cómo?-**

 **-Ey Draco, eres analista ¿cierto? En el mundo muggle-dijo Dean-**

 **-Lo fui-**

 **-¿Qué me aconsejas?-**

 **-Todo está a la alza. Compra-mentí-**

 **-Pero tú siempre me dices que me salga-dijo Hermione-**

 **-Vayámonos-le dije molesto y le ayude a caminar. La llevé al balcón más cercano-..está casado-**

 **-Se está divorciando-**

 **-¡Es mentira!-**

 **-¿Cómo sabes eso?-**

 **-¡Porque tiene la marca donde debería estar la sortija!-**

 **-¿Qué?-dijo Hermione incrédula a lo que yo asumía-**

 **-¿Dime que no lo estas considerando como un donante?-le dije sorprendido e indignado-**

 **-¿Sabes qué? No sé, no sé. Podría hacerlo-comenzó a sacar un cigarrillo de su bolso y lo colocó en su boca-**

 **-¿De que estas hablando? ¿estás loca?-le arrebaté el cigarrillo-** **¿Dejarás que ese idiota sea el padre de tu hijo? ¡No es buena decisión!-**

 **-No lo sé-dijo ella indecisa-**

 **-Muy bien. Es tu decisión-dije. Fui a dentro con los demás invitados, no sin antes cerrar la puerta corrediza con prestillo-**

 **-Sí, claro-alcancé a escuchar qué gritó ella mientras jugaba nerviosamente con su bolso. Después de observar un rato los rascacielos. Ella quiso entrar a la fiesta pero no podía abrir la puerta-¿Draco? ¡Draco!-le escuché llamarme, subí el volumen de la música. No permitiría jamás que ese bobalicón fuese el donante de Hermione ¡era un idiota!-**

 **-¡Dean! ¡Dean!-le llamé al sujeto, él se giró para verme-Hermione ya se fue-dije, tratando de ser serio-**

 **-¡Que!-dijo-**

 **-Sí, Hermione ya se fue-**

 **-¿Dónde?- la buscó con la mirada-**

 **-Tuvo que ir a la casa de un comerciante de drogas, ¡ya sabes! Esas cosas que usan los muggles. Ese tipo es un poco paranoico, así que discúlpame, te daré la dirección porque se fue sola y fue por drogas ¡es peligroso! ¡Extasis y viagra! ¡ah y por cierto! ¡le gustas!-**

 **-¡Ella también me gusta-respondió el imbécil-**

 **-Me queda claro que te gusta, ella me pidió que te lo dijera, exactamente con esas palabras. Ahora, esta es la dirección del nido de amor y tienes que ir de inmediato-le dije, él sonrió como si estuviera ganándose la copa mundial de quidditch-¡y no olvides usar una palabra de seguridad! ¿está bien?-le grité cuando iba de salida-**

 **Después de dos horas..**

 **-¡No lo puedo creer! ¿lo enviaste al barrio de Shoreditch?-dijo molesta. Caminaba tan a prisa que me costaba seguirle el paso. Yo estaba ofuscado, nada feliz por mi logro pero también un poco contento por haber alejado a ese tipo de ella-¡Sabes! ¡ni siquiera iba a hacerlo! ¡fue solo una idea! Quería darle tiempo-ella se detuvo, sus ojos destilaban el cólera. Me miró fijamente- ¿Qué pasa? ¿porque estas tan extraño con esto?-**

 **-¡No es verdad!-**

 **-¡Sí!-**

 **-¡No creo que debas hacerlo!-**

 **-¿Hacer que?-**

 **-¡El asunto del bebé!-**

 **-¡Oh! ¡basta!-gritó ella-**

 **-¡No es natural!-dije a gritos, frustrado, enojado. Eso no debía ser así. Ella debería tener todo el cuadro ¿saben? Lo de la casa, el carro, el esposo. Ella lo merece, es una mujer espectacular ¡merece eso y mas!-¿y si conoces a alguien mañana? ¿o dentro de unos meses? ¿Se enamoran y cuando te des cuenta, es demasiado tarde?-**

 **-¿Por qué te cuesta tanto trabajo aceptarlo? ¡No voy a esperar una versión de algo que quizá nunca suceda! ¡tampoco era mi plan, no crecí en los suburbios soñando con el día en que pondría un anuncio buscando un donante de esperma! ¡pero así es! ¡ y es atemorizante! ¿y no puedo contar contigo? ¿no puedo pedirte apoyo sin que hagas juicios constantes? ¡se supone que eres mi amigo! –**

 **-¡Claro!-**

 **Ella se quedó mirándome con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Su mirada delataba decepción, sí, eso es. Estaba decepcionándose de mí. Yo también, debo decir. Si tuviera las agallas para afrontar lo que realmente me sucedía, no tendría por qué hacer tanto drama.**

 **-Creo que debemos darnos tiempo, hay que dejar de vernos-dijo con un hilo de voz-**

 **-¿Ya estas aprendiendo a hablar como mamá?-le dije con sarcasmo. Invadido por el cólera y el dolor-**

 **Ella me miró por un segundo con irritación, alzo la mano y detuvo un taxi. Se fue en él, dando un portazo.**


	2. Capítulo 2 Fiesta de fertilidad

**Esta historia está basada en la película** _ **"Loco por ella"**_ **o Switch en inglés. También en el escrito** _ **the baster**_ **de Jeffrey Eugenides. Con algunas modificaciones mías.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **El intercambio**

 **Capítulo 2. Fiesta de fertilidad.**

-¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Alguien está siguiéndote?-me dijo Blaise mientras estábamos en las caminadoras del gimnasio-¿amigo?-sonreía de manera picara-

-¿Si?- le dije. Yo estaba muy concentrado. Realmente quería gastar mis energías y no tener ni para pensar-

-Déjame adivinar ¿Hermione otra vez?-sonreía con sorna el maldito ¡se burlaba de mí! ¡oh como tenía ganas de estrangularlo! Pero no lo haré. Lo voy a ignorar, ¡sí! ¡Eso es!-

-¡No!-seguí trotando como si mi alma se la llevara lucifer-No. No es nada. Solo dijo que necesitábamos tiempo. Desde hace una semana que no la veo-

-¿Tiempo? ¿Qué tienen seis años? ¿no compartieron las galletas de animalitos? ¡eso no es de adultos! ¡los adultos tienen relaciones con sus amigas Draco!-Dijo molesto. Luego se echó un pedazo de chocolate a la boca-

-Estas comiéndote un chocolate a velocidad dos-le dije mirando el indicador de la caminadora y para zanjar el asunto-

-No es velocidad dos, necesitaba energía por eso el chocolate. Y estoy en la zona de quemar grasa-dijo. Volvió a morder la barra de chocolate-Tú estas quemando músculo-señaló el indicador de mi caminadora-y así se quema grasa-ahora señaló el suyo-

Logré evadir sus cuestionamientos, Blaise es fácil de disuadir ¿saben? No es que sea un cabeza de chorlito pero en cuanto a su atención es fácil desviarla. Además estaba harto de sus constantes sermones cómo si él fuera el "don perfecto" en relaciones. Fui a lobbi de mi departamento después del gimnasio y como de costumbre subí cada peldaño observando el correo que llegó. Al entrar a mi departamento me di cuenta que tenía una invitación. Era un rectángulo rosado, envuelto con un listón del mismo tono pastel. Fruncí el ceño al ver la cuestión de la celebración y sobre todo que al abrirla soltó un confeti tan peculiar. Tenían forma de espermatozoide y salieron volando como arroz lanzado al aire. ¡Por merlín! Vi el remitente.

 _Hermione Granger._

 _¡Fiesta de embarazo!_

Había un dibujo con la copa de champagne en un costado, y del otro una frasecilla, al final después de los globos rosados y las serpentinas.

 _¡Draco, espero que vayas! ¡perdóname!_

¡Vaya cosa! Me quedé estacado en el suelo viendo aquel mundo rosado ante mis ojos. Y me quedó claro qué, ella necesitaba de mi apoyo más que mis cuestionamientos. Era verdad ¿eso hacen los amigos cierto? Se apoyan por más estúpidas y locas que sean sus ocurrencias. Miré por un instante más los confeti-espermatozoides regados por sobre mis pies, y tomé la firme decisión de que, muy a mi pesar, tendría que asistir a la condenada fiesta de celebración.

¿Quién hace una fiesta de embarazo? ¡joder!

Y…pues asistí a la ridiculez. Estaba la música fuerte, y en la entrada esperaban dos señoritas con vestimenta hawaiana, sonriendo ampliamente, saludando con el peculiar _"aloha"_ y colocándole a la gente un collar de flores. Por respeto las dejé hacer su cometido, y nada más me alejé de ahí, di un tirón a las dichosas flores para deshacerlas de mi cuello ¡Odio esas cursilerías! ¿Si? No me gustan las fiestas y menos con esa temática. Me acerqué a la barra de bebidas en cuanto llegué, la señorita del bar me ofreció un shot de tequila.

-Deja la botella, ¡Si toda la botella querida! La necesitaré-le dije, he insistí con la mirada ya que ella se veía renuente a obedecerme. Finalmente lo hizo. Esa sería una larga noche-

-¡Ey! ¡Draco!-Saludó Ginny Weasley muy animosa. Se acercó con una botella de wishkey en la mano-

-Hola-le dije-

-¿Quieres el remate?-dijo volteando la botella de Wishkey para poner un poco en mi vaso-

-¡No! ¡no! ¡gracias! Esta noche será complicada-dije y retiré inmediatamente el vaso para que no pudiera verter ni una gota de esa poción maldita-¡ey! ¿Quién hace una fiesta de inseminación?-dije con sarcasmo-¿hay algún doctor aquí, Ginny?-

-Si, el Dr. Orenson-dijo ella señalando a un viejo regordete que estaba rodeado de chicas atractivas y fumaba hierba-

-¿Ese tipo?-respondí con tono despectivo-¿acaso le gusta acampar?-

-Es progresivo-dijo enfatizando la "importancia de eso"-Todo esto fue mi idea, así se estila últimamente. Hermione irá a la otra habitación y todos nos iremos. Y va a hacer lo que sea necesario …con esto-y sacó de entre las botellas de la barra un rellenador de pavo ¡si! Esas cosas largas que tienen al final una bola ¿Cómo es que le llaman los muggles? Un gotero gigante!-

-¿No hay que limpiar eso? ¿esta esterilizado?-dije. Estaba estupefacto-

-¡Estoy bromeando!-dijo y soltó una risotada escandalosa-¡oh por merlín! ¡Draco!-siguió riéndose y daba pequeños golpecitos en mi rostro con esa cosa-

-¡Ginny! ¡ya basta!-le dije entre divertido y molesto-

-Va a usar un aparato médico, pero básicamente es lo mismo-dijo Ella, soltó el artefacto y lo puso de nuevo en la barra de bebidas-

-¡Encantador!-ironicé-

-¿Draco? ¿Qué te pasa?-me miró. Dejó las risas y burlas para dar rienda a la seriedad-¡Tienes una especie de iones negativos que te saltan encima como pulgas!-Hizo una dramatización con las manos haciendo referencia que esas cosa estaban por todo mi cuerpo- Prueba esto, estarás menos ansioso-

-¿Qué es?-dije con curiosidad al verle sacar un frasquito con pequeñas perlas dentro-

-Se las robé a mi mamá-dijo. Me tendió el frasco. Sólo me quede observándolo, ella hizo una mueca y le retiró la tapa. Colocó un par de esas perlas marrones en mi palma-..son naturales..pero quizá sean farmacéuticas-dijo y volvió a reírse como loca-

-¿Si me tomo una te irás?-le dije. Ella se quedó mirando el espacio vacío por un momento, como si intentara recordar algo. Creo que estaba bastante borracha. Luego me miró-

-Debería mover el guacamole, ya vez que cambia de color a podrido después de un par de horas. Igual que tu Suéter-hizo una mueca con asco y se marchó dejándome solo-

Volteé a ver mi suéter, después la perla que ella puso en mi mano y la eché a mi boca como palomita de maíz. Di un gran trago a mi vaso de Tequila. Francamente esa sería una larga noche. Una hora más tarde empecé a sentir la boca seca, tome Vodka ahora, y después de eso me dio demasiada hambre por lo que me senté junto a la mesa de bocadillos. ¡Oh por morgana! ¡hacía calor! me quité el maldito suéter. Engullí todo lo que estaba a la vista, hasta que torpemente me eché encima un poco de salsa. O paté, ¿hay alguna diferencia? Mi cuerpo se sentía extraño, como si flotara en una escoba por los aires.

Caminé hacia la cocina, ¡tenía que deshacerme de la mancha en mi camisa antes de que fuese imposible quitarla! Fui al fregadero he hice lo necesario. Una vez que tallé con la esponja de los platos me giré hacia la mesa. Ahí había un tipo acomodando las botellas vacías.

-Es extraño, ¿no?-me dijo, sonrió con sus grandes dientes-

-Solo Hermione haría algo así-le respondí. Yo seguía intentando deshacerme de la mancha-

-¿Sí?-dijo sonriendo de nuevo-No la conozco tan bien-

-¿No?-

-¿Quieres un trago?-

-Sí. Por supuesto-el me dio una cerveza-Gracias cantinero, soy Draco-bromeé. El me tendió su mano, yo la estreché-

-Hola, soy Roland..el donante-

Mi cara se volvió contrita, seguramente. Traté de disimular.

-¡Oh! ¡vaya! Si, el donante. Roland el donante-le miré fijo-..yo soy..yo soy Draco, el mejor amigo de Hermione-Me paré lo mas recto que pude, muy al estilo vaquero del lejano Oeste. ¿Como si eso me hiciere el más macho del lugar? ¿Cierto?-

-¡Oh! ¡eso esta bien!-el chocó su cerveza con la mía-

-¡Perfecto!-dije-

Las chicas del lugar volteaban a verlo como si fuera un adonis, ¡por favor!, yo soy rubio, de ojos claros y rasgos agradables ¿cierto? Que él sea moreno, de cabellos castaños, tez blanca y dientes perfectos no lo hace genial ¿verdad? ¡Él no era el único atractivo en el lugar!

-Me siento como el cerdo ganador-dijo algo ofuscado-

-Apuesto a que estás acostumbrado-dije con sarcasmo-déjame hacerte una pregunta ¿Por qué haces esto?-

Él se quedó pensando un instante, hizo una mueca.

-Porque necesitamos el dinero-

-¿Necesitamos?-

-Sí, mi esposa y yo-señaló con el dedo a una mujer muy atractiva parada junto al bar, comiendo un trozo de tarta-

-¡Wow! ¡es hermosa!-dije, en verdad lo era-

-Si gracias. Es la luz de mi vida. Mi alma gemela-

-¡Oh! ¡Hombre! ¡Es el viento bajo tus alas!-exageré el apelativo-

-¡Sí!-respondió embelesado, miraba a su esposa con desbordante pasión-

-Si, entiendo..entiendo-

-Es un poco difícil con un sueldo de maestro-confesó-Soy profesor en Cambridge. Doy un curso de literatura feminista-

-¿A sí?-fingí interés-

-Si-

-¡Esta bien!-dijo Ginny Weasley acercándose con un casco de vikingo. Con cuernos y todo el asunto. Se lo colocó a Roland en la cabeza. Este sonrió muy poco complacido por el gesto-..es hora de jugar ¿estas listo?-dijo ella mirándole a la cara. Él tomó un último sorbo a su cerveza y lo dejo en la mesa-

-Ah..esta bien-respondió nervioso-

Ginny dio unos cuantos aplausos y prosiguió:

-Bien, tengo una linda habitación para ti y todo eso que necesites, ya sabes-le dijo Ginny y dio una palmadita en la espalda a Roland-

-¡El deber llama!-dijo nervioso y sonrió-fue un gusto Draco-

Solo asentí con la cabeza y di un gran sorbo a mi cerveza.

-¿No es increíble?-me preguntó Ginny obviamente derritiéndose por el sujeto. Le miré irse, yo estaba muy disgustado, luego rodé los ojos. Esa pelirroja está loca- con permiso, con permiso…esto está sucediendo-canturreó ella mientras hacía a un lado a la multitud-

Busqué a Hermione por toda la fiesta y en verdad no estaba allí. Luego fui a la habitación de Ginny, y ahí estaba ella. Sentada al borde de la ventana, mirando los rascacielos de Londres. Con sus cabellos rizados cayéndole como cascadas marrones y el vestido verde botella suelto al cuerpo. Sus manos entre lazadas al frente. Toqué con mis nudillos la madera, no quería romper su calma pero, necesitaba saber cómo estaba. Ella se giró y me regaló una amplia sonrisa. De esas sonrisas tan naturales, pero que delegan el nerviosismo que trae en todo el cuerpo.

-Hola-me dijo-

-Acabo de conocer a tu vikingo-ironicé-

Ella soltó una sonrisa nerviosa y me invitó a sentarme junto a ella.

-Es muy atractivo ¿cierto-dijo con cierto brillo en los ojos-

-¡Oh! ¡Si! ¡delicioso!-dije sarcásticamente, me senté a su lado-

Nos quedamos en silencio un instante, mirándonos a los ojos. Ella se veía insegura, parecía como si hubiere estado llorando. Pensé que sería diferente.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-susurré-

-¿La verdad?-

-Ujum-

-Estoy asustada-murmuró ella- Pensé que organizar una fiesta sería divertido. Pero en realidad…es solo realmente deprimente-tragó saliva, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-

-Vamos…-traté de animarla-

-¿Crees que estoy loca? ¿cierto?-

-Creo que quieres tener un bebé. Y es natural-le sonreí-No estas loca..estas bien-afirmé. La mire firmemente a los ojos y volví a sonreírle. De verdad quería apoyarla en esto, aunque me resultara difícil-

-Gracias-murmuró y se echó a mis brazos-..Draco, ¡gracias!-nos abrazamos cariñosamente unos instantes. Le regalé un beso lánguido en la frente. Ella soltó un par de lágrimas que disimuladamente luego limpio-

-¡estas bien! ¿Entiendes?-dije-

-Entiendo-susurró. Se enderezó para mirarme y me dio un beso en la mejilla-

Volvió a echarse sobre mi pecho y cerró los ojos ¡por merlín! Y yo me sentía en un condenado sueño, una pesadilla tal vez. Sería más descriptivo claro. Le di un beso en la frente una vez mas y ella se levantó.

-¿Dónde está mi corona?-dijo-¡oh!-se dirigió a la cama y tomó una corona de flores y listones rosados que le colgaban hasta la espalda. Se la acomodó correctamente en la cabeza-¡Voy a estar bien! ¡Solo estoy un poco sensible!-sonrió ampliamente-

-La corona se te ve fantástica-le dije. Así era, parecía una reina. Un hada. Una musa-

-Adiós-murmuró Hermione y salió de la habitación. Y yo me quedé ahí, sonriendo como idiota embelesado, mirando el espacio vacío que ella dejó-

Fui a la sala donde todos los invitados estaban.

-¡Esta bien! ¡esta bien! ¡brindemos!-gritó Ginny Weasley-¿listos? Antes de que llegue el momento y tenga que echarlos-

Yo me pare junto a un pilar, ya no podía sostenerme solo. No se cuánto bebí.

-Quiero brindar por el donante, Roland-siguió diciendo Ginny como toda "buena" anfitriona. Era muy gracioso verla tambaleándose ante todos y teniendo en cuenta que tras de ella había una pintura de un óvulo siendo fecundado por un espermatozoide. ¡Si! ¡muy gracioso! ¡iagh!-

¡Si! Todos gritaron emocionados y aplaudieron al sujeto. Inclusive yo.

-¡Roland! ¿Dónde estas? ¿Dónde esta el hombre de la noche?-dijo Ginny con su vaso de wishkey en alto-

-¡Aquí esta! ¡aquí esta!-gritó uno de los invitados, señalando al sujeto que estaba parado junto a su muy muy avergonzada esposa-

Todos alzaron sus tragos.

-¿Cómo estuvo todo Roland?-preguntó con picardía Ginny-

-¡Ginny!-regañó Hermione y frunció el ceño-

-También quiero brindar por Hermione-prosiguó Ginny ignorando la cara de su amiga-..por quien estamos aquí, eres una inspiración para nosotros ¡estas tomando al toro por los cuernos! ¡eres venus! ¡y vas a lograrlo! ¡por Hermione!-terminó gritando, todos lo hicieron. Yo solo observaba con seriedad, triste, enojado, frustrado. No lo sé. Tantos sentimientos a la vez-¡es increíble lo que estamos haciendo!-siguió gritando Ginny-

Todas las mujeres se volvieron locas, gritaron y chocaron sus tragos. Luego comenzaron a bailar, y en el centro estaba Hermione. Sonriendo, cantando y bailando. Me señaló, intentando disuadirme para ir con ellas pero me negué. Me dieron ganas de ir al baño, toque la puerta pero estaba ocupado así que fui al de la habitación de arriba.

Llegué al sitio casi arrastrándome, el lugar estaba obscuro así que encendí las luces ¡casi me quedo ciego! ¡por merlín! Pude enfocar pocas cosas, pero entre ellas vi calendarios menstruales pegados en las paredes, calendarios de ovulación, de temperatura cervical etc. Era como un spa para la fertilización. Había velas encendidas e inclusive se sentía un aroma a incienso de canela. Luego de que hice lo mío, y me aseé, me percaté que al lado del lavabo había una mesilla. En ella estaba un temporizador, y sobre el temporizador un pequeño vasito. De esos que los doctores te obsequian para mear y hacerte pruebas. Estaba lleno de una sustancia blanca. Lo miré fijamente por varios minutos sin saber de qué se trataba hasta que mi emborrachado cerebro logró hacer conexión.

¡Esperma! Ja ja ja ja

Tomé el frasco con mucho cuidado y asco, después comencé a jugar con él y el grifo del lavabo, como si fuera a verterlos en agua. Gesticulaba grandes "oh no" con los labios cada vez que el frasco casi rosaba el agua del grifo. Lo hice una y otra vez, me divertí en serio ¡Era una locura! Entonces, alguien tocó la puerta y me asustó. Sin querer solté el vasito en el agua.

Se llevó todo.

El agua se llevó todo ¡todo!

¡Todo se fue por el caño!

¡Maldita sea!

¡por merlín!

¿Qué iba a hacer? Era el esperma del donante ¡El esperma de Hermione!

-¡Esta ocupado!-grité al intruso. Me senté lentamente en la tapa del excusado mirando el frasquito vacío-

¡Piensa Draco! ¡Piensa! ¡con un demonio! ¿Por qué tengo que estar borracho?-me tiro de los pelos- ¿Por qué tenía que juguetear con el esperma de Hermione?-me agarro la cara con desesperación- ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando?-vuelvo a tirarme de los pelos-

Luego. Miro hacia abajo. Mi amigo esta allí, tiene buen funcionamiento. Está bien, ¡sirve! ¡y tiene buen esperma! ¿no? Qué tal si yo…-

¡Pero necesito motivación! ..entonces busqué desesperadamente en las revistas del baño si había alguna que presentase al menos una mujer con bikini ¡necesito motivación, con un demonio!..y lo único que encuentro es una versión antigua de la revista de Rita Skiter. Bueno, la única mujer en el baño conmigo y yo necesitaba algo para incentivarme ¿no? ¡Qué más da!

Al día siguiente me levanté con la peor resaca de mi vida. Estaba en el ascensor del trabajo y comencé a marearme, en cuanto Salí fui al basurero más secano y vacié mis entrañas. Una de las secretarias de mi área se quedó viéndome entre asustada y con asco. Fui directamente a prepararme una gran tasa de ese brebaje que usan los muggles, en verdad función eh!, ¿Cómo es que se llama? ¡ha! ¡Si! ¡café!

Me senté en la mesita de estar, y mi querido amigo Blaise dejó caer una carpeta llena de papeles sobre la mesilla.

-Hola-dijo con molestia-

-Hola, ¿te importaría hacer menos ruido? ¡oh merlín! ¡Mi cabeza!-

-¿Estas destrozado? ¿Qué pasó anoche?-dijo señalándome peyorativamente con el dedo índice-

-¿De que estas hablando?-

-¡Es inaudito Draco! ¡llegar a mi casa a las tres de la mañana completamente borracho! ¡perdido! ¿Qué es eso?-

-Espera..espera..espera ¿fui a tu casa anoche?-dije con incredulidad-

-¡Sí! ¡y decías cosas atemorizantes! ¡tuve pesadillas! –

-¿Qué dije?-

-¡No lo sé! Algunas locuras sobre intercambios arriesgados..vikingos..no sé. Se oía siniestro. Me asustaste. Me pusiste nervioso. Fue muy obscuro. Te subí al autobús noctambulo-

-Blaise, no recuerdo nada-afirmé algo alarmado. Tenía una gran laguna mental-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿no recuerdas que gritabas…Rita Skiter? ¡Rita Skiter! ¿no lo recuerdas? ¿en absoluto?-

-¿Rita Skiter? ¿la periodista acabada?-dije con incredulidad-

-¡Sí! Por cierto siempre ha sido atractiva ¿cierto? Tiene buena complexión, creo que fue señorita algo..-

-Fui a la fiesta de Hermione..y después supongo que..supongo que me desmaye-dije dudoso-

-¿Te desmayaste?-Blaise tomó una taza de café y un biscocho. Le dio una gran mordida a este último y masticó enérgicamente-

-Si-respondí-

-Vomitaste en mi corredor como chica universitaria ¿de verdad no recuerdas nada?-

-No. Nada-

-Entonces, necesitas ayuda amigo-dijo señalándome con el dedo y son de preocupación-

Después de eso inició una reunión con el comité de artes obscuras y fue difícil seguir la conversación. Para mí ahí había acabado pero para Blaise fue todo un descubrimiento mi personalidad borracha. Dos semanas después vi a Hermione, fuimos a ver una obra de teatro malísima. Con sujetos que no sabían actuar y que además se presentaban desnudos. Para morirse de aburrimiento. Tomamos el receso del medio tiempo.

-¿Tenemos que ver la otra parte?-le dije con mucho hastío. De hecho estaba muriendo de aburrimiento-

-¡Vamos! ¡mejora!-respondió ella alegre-

-¿Lo prometes?-

Ella comenzó a carcajearse mientras subíamos las escaleras para la salida del teatro.

-Ni siquiera estoy bromeando. Esto es increíble ¿Qué intenta probar ese tipo Hermione?-

-¡Vamos a mí me pareció muy contundente!-

-No es contundente, es como presentar a otro personaje-dije burlándome-un personaje perturbador…que sinceramente..-

-¡Estoy embarazada!-interrumpió la conversación sobre la obra. Ella sonrió, su rostro se iluminó de verdad. Estaba feliz-

Yo no supe que decir. Me paralicé, y seguí bromeando.

-¿Hará que ese actor se sienta menos inclinado a escucharlo? ¡no trae pantalones! ¡es innecesario!-

-¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?-respondió ella sin borrar la felicidad de su rostro-

-Sí- admití con sorpresa. Si me preguntan hubiera preferido no haber escuchado-

Me dijo que volvería a los suburbios. Qué la cuidad de Londres, con su ajetreo no era un buen sitio para criar a un bebé. Dijo algo sobre un buen lugar y abuelos cariñosos. Me arruinó el segundo acto..porque el tipo terminó matando a muchas personas..y se puso muy bien. Dos semanas después Hermione se fue. Se puso un poco nerviosa cuando avanzó la mudanza. Quizá porque sabía que estaba cometiendo un grave error. Me compró un Airedale terrier. Y la adoro. Tuve que cambiar los pisos después de un mes ¿Qué le ve la gente a los perros? Son peores que los bebés. Prometimos seguir en contacto, pero ¿a quién engañamos? Era madre soltera y yo vivía en Londres. Hubo tarjetas de navidad, cartas por lechucería, pero nada más…


	3. Capítulo 3 El tío Draco

**Esta historia está basada en la película** _ **"Loco por ella"**_ **o Switch en inglés. También en el escrito** _ **the baster**_ **de Jeffrey Eugenides. Con algunas modificaciones mías.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **El intercambio**

3\. El tío Draco.

 _Londres, siete años después._

Y pasaron los días, los meses y los años. Las primaveras floridas, los veranos apenas calurosos, otoños marrones y amarillos, el invierno frío. Y después de siete años, dos relaciones fallidas, una caída del mercado y diversas citas a ciegas. Ahí estaba yo, justo donde Hermione me dejó.

Esta noche tengo una cita, es una chica agradable. De cabellos castaños, ojos azules y una preciosa sonrisa. Ademes parece gustarle mi sentido del humor amargo, ya llevamos con esta la segunda cita. Que para mí, ya es decir demasiado. Astoria Greengras, es su nombre.

-Cuando me dijeron que seguías soltero ¡no podía creerlo!-dijo ella, me sonrío con coquetería-

-Sí-respondí entre risas. No sabía si sentirme alagado o avergonzado-¿Quieres sacarme del mercado en tan solo nuestra segunda cita? ¿Astoria?-bromeé-

-Sí, se me ocurre una boda en Junio-ironizó. Volvió a sonreírme y se llevó su copa de vino a los labios. Era una chica linda a decir verdad-

-Nos mudaremos a los suburbios..¿eh?-dije siguiéndole el juego. Sonreí socarronamente-

-Está bien, emmm..¿Surrey? ¿Te parece?-sonrió-

-¡Perfecto! ¡Transporte sencillo!-tomé un poco de mi wishkey-pero, tengo que trabajar mucho para pagar la segunda casa-

Ella se carcajeó por el sarcasmo de mis palabras. Tomó otro trago de su copa. Proseguí:

-Aunque solo podría ser una excusa, quizá este ocultándome del tedio de Surrey-

Ella volvió a carcajearse pero esta vez algo nerviosa, bajo un poco el rostro y volvió a mirarme. Continué:

-Lo cual te provocaría cierto resentimiento. Aun que pareces de las que lo internalizaría ¿cierto?..actuarías de cierta manera destructiva-terminé por decir con ironía-

-¡Esa soy yo!-afirmó entre bromeando y fingiendo seriedad-

-Y yo soy de los que se sentirían culpables, y probablemente buscaría más trabajo fuera de la ciudad para manejar la culpa. Aunque fuera de la ciudad, en un hotel ..tendría que masturbarme en internet..y tú en casa tendría un problema de alcoholismo..y casada con un patético tipo de cincuenta años..con jeans de 300 euros en un club…hablando con mujeres con las que no debería por ser muy jóvenes-terminé por decir en mi estado hipnótico. De pronto había perdido la noción de lo que decía y no me fue evidente que con cada palabra que soltaba el rostro de la chica se volvía cada vez más serio, quizá al borde del terror-

Le miré y ella solo se echó un gran trago de vino. Después se sirvió más, casi hasta el borde de la copa ¿Por qué no pude quedarme callado?

-¡O todo puede salir perfecto!-traté de enmendar mis estupideces pero ya era demasiado tarde-

No duró mucho debo decir, ella dijo que debía partir pronto porque al día siguiente tenía demasiado trabajo. Yo me limité a asentir. Si hubiese estado en su lugar, ni siquiera haría la cortesía de disculparme por irme de una mala cita y escapar de un neurótico pesimista.

-¡Ohh! ¡Draco! ¿Por qué no pudiste quedarte callado? ¿En que estaba pensando?-me dije a mi mismo mientras caminaba por las obscuras calles de Londres-¡Solo cállate! ¡Y sonríe! ¡No es bueno que hable! ¡Por merlín!-

 _Usted tiene un mensaje_. Dijo la grabadora de mi celular.

 _¡Ey! ¡Draco! ¡Soy Hermione! Adivina ¡volveremos a Londres! Recibí una oferta de trabajo y encontré una estupenda escuela preparativa de magia para Scorpius ¡Ya está practicando el acento! ¡Llámame! ¡Estoy muy emocionada! Adiós._

Cerré el aparato con fuerza y me quede viendo la nada con una sonrisa ancha en los labios ¡volvería a verla! Al día siguiente le llamé de mi oficina.

-Escucha, estaba pensando que después de cenar podríamos..ir a ese bar que adoramos odiar. Creo que el maître al que siempre le gustaste sigue vivo-

-¡Oh Merlín! ¿Cuántos años tiene?-se escuchó su risa burlona por el auricular-

-Ciento y quince-

-En realidad Scorpius prefiere bebidas más fuertes-

-¿Scorpius? ¿eh? ¿No saldríamos tu y yo?-dije mientras me miraba en los vitrales de las grandes ventanas de mi oficina y acomodaba diferentes prendas. Esa mañana fui a buscar lo mejor de mi armario para vestirme en la noche-

-¿Qué? ¿no quieres verlo? ¡vamos! ¿y sabes qué? Deberías comprarle algo. Un pequeño obsequio, nada grande-

-Algo pequeño, nada grande ¿eh?-dije mirando el recibo de la ropa..esta bien. Le compraré..¿que tal una escoba?-

-En realidad no es deportista-se escuchaba como si acomodara la bajilla-

-¿Entonces qué le compro?-

-Colecciona marcos-

-¿Colecciona marcos?-

-Sí, es extraño. Y no les pone fotografías-

-¡Ah! ..eso es muy extraño Hermione..de verdad-

-¡Ginny te envía saludos!-

-¿Sí?-

-Esta ayudándome a desempacar, me hizo un atrapa sueños-dijo muy contenta-..bueno, escucha..te veré en la noche ¿esta bien?-

-¡Draco! Gracias por rechazar la propuesta de mi amiga-gritó Ginny al teléfono. Sonaba lejos-

-¿escuchaste?-dijo Hermione entre risas-

-Puedes decirle a Ginny que fue parte de mi plan maestro para sacarla de mi vida-

-Oh, no puedo decirle eso Draco-murmuró Hermione-

-Esta bien-dije con pesar mientras me acomodaba el saco-

-Te veré después-dijo ella-

Terminé de arreglarme y después eché un vistazo a mi oficina, ni siquiera recordaba que tenía un marco ahí con una fotografía. Lo tomé y analicé por unos instantes. Saqué la fotografía y me llevé el cuadro a envolver para regalo ¿nadie notaria la diferencia de uno nuevo a uno usado? ¿cierto?

Me arreglé el saco y el cabello por última vez antes de cruzar la calle y dirigirme al restaurant dónde acordamos.

-Hola, buenas tardes. Busco a una mujer joven..-le dije a la recepcionista pero luego me quedé quieto. Ella estaba ahí-ya, ahí está-me dirigí a la mesa-

Hermione estaba espectacular. Su sonrisa seguía siendo la misma de siempre. Su cabello ahora lucia diferente, seguro se hizo uno de esos tratamientos que suelen hacerse las mujeres para tener el cabello lacio. Saludó con la mano, igual que antes. Le sonreí. En verdad estaba feliz de verla.

-¿Disculpe, señorita?-dije al acercarme-

-Wow ¡hola!-me dijo ella, se levantó de la mesa y me tomó ambas manos. Luego me abrazo muy fuerte-

-Te ves muy bien-le dije casi al oído durante ese delicioso abrazo-

-¡Mira nada más! ¿Quién te vistió?-dijo después de soltarme y mirar mis ropas-

-Nadie ¿de que estas hablando?-

-¡Me gusta!-dijo entusiasmada-

-¿Cómo está Scorpius? ¿ dónde está?-le pregunté mientras ella se sentaba y yo me quité el saco-

-Allá. Pero si lo notas un poco extraño..es porque está adaptándose al cambio-dijo ella preocupada, señaló la pecera que estaba cerca de la barra de comidas-..está viendo los peces-

Había un chico rubio de ojos azules pegándole al vidrio de la pecera con el dedo índice, parecía un niño muy alegre, al menos estaba sonriendo.

-Creo que va a estar bien-le dije a Hermione-

-¡Mattew es hora de irnos!-dijo un hombre robusto que estaba en una de las mesas cercanas a la pecera. El niño que yo estaba observando, se giró para ver al hombre, asintió y se marchó con él-

Una vez que el pequeño rubio se hizo de lado pude notar a un pequeño de ojos marrones y cabello castaño observando muy apesadumbrado la pecera. Tenía las manos entre lazadas al frente, la cabeza ladeada a la izquierda como un cachorro compungido. Fruncí el ceño. Lo vi suspirar con pesadez y luego con los ojos gachos y arrastrando los pies se acercó a nuestra mesa.

-Creo que tengo desorden ciclotímico-dijo el niño cuando se sentó al lado de Hermione- Miré al tiburón y no sentí nada-

-Cariño, no sé qué sea pero no tienes nada-sonrió nerviosa, me miró luego al chico- Cariño, él es el tío Draco..saluda-

El chico me miró con sus ojos tristones y seguía con la cabeza un poco ladeada, en verdad lucía triste.

-Hola-murmuró tímido-

-Hola, Scorpius-le dije sonriéndole mucho ¿así se les habla a los niños no? El volteó con su madre, ignorándome por completo-

-Desorden ciclotímico. Cambios emocionales, hiperactividad, pérdida de interés o placer..falta de interés sexual..-le dijo el chico a ella. Hermione ensanchó los ojos-

-¡Bien! ¿no fui clara con eso de no investigar en internet?-dijo Hermione a modo de regaño- Scorpius, mira, el tío Draco te ha traído un obsequio ¡vamos a ver que es!-

Yo los observaba estupefacto. El chico era todo un caso. Luego salí de mis ensoñaciones.

-¡Si! ¡Claro, mira!-le tendí el obsequió a Scorpius-

El chico lanzó un largo y hosco suspiro. Tomó el paquete que le ofrecí y comenzó a abrirlo.

-Que dulce Draco-me dijo ella, sonrió-muy muy dulce..¡oh! ¡wow! –dijo Hermione al ver el marco para fotografías-

El chico se quedó observándolo con detenimiento, después me miró con mucha seriedad. Parecía molesto.

-¿Es una edición especial?-dijo el niño-

Yo no sabía eso ¿Quién sabría esas cosas sobre los cuadros? Solo asentí enérgicamente.

-¿Dónde está la foto?-dijo. Scorpius volvió a mirarme con sus ojos curiosos-

-¿Cuál foto?-le dije, en realidad no entendí de lo que hablaba-

-¡La que viene con el marco!-dijo efusivamente- Es la parte más importante-

-¿Qué?-le dije. Miré a Hermione. Ella estaba igual de desconcertada que yo-

-Este marco es usado-dijo Scorpius con evidente decepción. Colocó el marco sobre la mesa-

Hermione hizo una mueca.

-Scorpius, da las gracias-reprendió-

El chico volvió a mirarme con sus grandes ojos, frunció las cejas molesto y dijo:

-Gracias-

-¡Claro!-respondí. En ese instante el camarero llegó con la orden de pato al horno que ordené antes de llegar-..bien ¡les tengo una sorpresa! Hice una llamada para ordenar ¿están listos para el mejor pato del mundo? ¿eh?-dije entusiasmado-

-¡No puedo comer pato!-dijo Scorpius molesto-

-¿Cómo que no puedes comer pato?-le pregunté. Casi me da un tick en el ojo izquierdo-

-Draco ¿sabes que hacen con los patos en las granjas?-dijo el chico a modo de reprimenda-

-Creo que era la ternera ¿cierto cariño?-dijo Hermione tratando de ser condescendiente conmigo- estas pensando en la ternera hijo-

-No, también leí sobre los patos-suspiró con pesadez- Los obligan a comer tres kilos de comida al día por medio de un tubo plástico que les meten en la garganta-dijo. Suspiró con pesadez nuevamente-

-L-lamé por teléfono para ordenar-dije entre sorprendido y molesto-

-Los patos se enferman del hígado y no pueden caminar. La naturaleza está en crisis y solo hay un mamífero culpable-dijo el chico mirándome con sus ojos tristones-

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué tienes?-le dije a Hermione enteramente sorprendido por la actitud de ese chico, era como un adulto encerrado en un niño ¡y un adulto pesimista!-

Ella negó con la cabeza, algo hastiada.

-No lo sé, simplemente es obstinado-dijo ella-

_-¡Ey! ¡me costó 84 euros ese pato, y será el mejor platillo que hayas probado-le dije al chiquillo quisquilloso-

-¡ No lo haré tío Draco! ¡y te odiaré si tú lo haces!-dijo con firmeza-

-Scorpius, no , no digas odiar-reprendió Hermione con calma- No decimos odiar-

-Podemos comer arroz con salsa de soya-sugirió el niño para cambiar de platillo-

-¡Genial! ¡eso será!-dijo Hermione y me miró asintiendo con énfasis-es un gran compromiso, al tío Draco le encanta el arroz con soya-ella me sonrió ampliamente-¡Le agradas!-dijo, yo abrí los ojos de par en par-

-Estas bromeando ¿cierto?-

-¡No! Así es él-lo señaló con el dedo-escucha, ¿me harías un favor? ¿podrías cuidarlo unas horas el fin de semana?-

-No creo…-

-No, es que tengo una orientación en su escuela..sería de gran ayuda. Y creo que sería bueno que pasaran algún tiempo juntos. Y sabes, para conocerse.

Yo solo me quede en silencio escuchando a Hermione y su petición ¡diablos! ¡yo jamás he cuidado de un niño! Es más nunca he pensado en tenerlos siquiera. De pronto llegó la camarera y Hermione entabló una conversación con ella sobre nuestras bebidas. Yo me quedé observando al pequeño Scorpius y cómo es que se llevaba el arroz a la boca. Cada vez que se metía los palillos con arroz, hacia un gemido con la boca, eso me pareció muy extraño. Eso me recordó al alguien...

Una hora y media después salimos del restaurant.

-Lo siento, Draco-dijo ella disculpándose por la orden entera de pato que se desperdiciaba-

-No te preocupes. Voy a cortarlo y lo pondré en mi cereal. Es mejor que bananas-ironicé-

-¡Uh! ¡eso suena delicioso-se burló ella, soltó una risilla-

-El cuello tiene forma de banana, se rebana mejor-volví a decir en broma. Ella me tomó por el brazo, ¡ya había olvidado esa sensación tan agradable!-

-¡Cariño! ¡no te alejes!-le gritó, el chico iba corriendo por la acera-¿no es maravilloso?-me dijo, sin poder dejar de ver al niño-

-¡Oh merlín! ¡sí!-mentí-

-Cree que soy lesbiana-confesó, casi se echa a reír. Yo volteé a mirarla entre divertido e incrédulo-

-¿qué?-

-Las mamas que conoce con chicos "semilla" son papás o lesbianas-dijo ella-

-¿Mamá? ¿podemos entrar?-gritó el niño al ver la puerta de cristal de un gran edificio-

-No cariño, tenemos que irnos-el niño la miró, luego la puerta. Ella y yo nos acercábamos despacio-Es muy inteligente, lo considera todo. Nunca aburre-

-Ya entró-le dije-

\- Lo sé, siempre hace eso-dijo ella. Paramos frente a la puerta de cristal a observarlo. El chico estaba dentro mirando la construcción que tenía escaleras de cristal también-

-¿Qué es un chico semilla?-le pregunté-

-Uh, es la parte de la historia que le conté sobre su nacimiento-

-Qué bien-le dije condescendiente-

-Es la historia que le conté sobre cómo llegó aquí. Le dije que mamá no tenía esposo, pero que lo deseaba inmensamente, tanto que no podía esperar ni un día más. Entonces fui al doctor, me dijo que si salía y buscaba con mucho cuidado encontraría a una persona especial a quien pedirle que me diera semillas. Para poder sembrarlas en mi panza-

-Entiendo-le dije. Sonreí. Era un cuento bastante elocuente para un niño, ella lo hace bien ¿saben? Eso de ser mamá-

-Pero, he leído todo sobre estas situaciones..libros sobre cómo hablarles sobre estas cosas. Aun que nada puede prepararte para el día en que tu hijo llega a casa llorando por que un imbécil le dijo experimento científico-

Me quedé mirándola embelesado, ella tenía los ojos en Scorpius a lo lejos. En verdad lucía feliz con su vida y eso me hizo feliz a mí.

-Está bien, iré por el- me dijo, entró al edificio-

Pronto le seguí, me di cuenta que su teléfono celular sonó.

-¿Quién es?-le pregunté por curiosidad-

-Un mensaje, un mensaje de Roland-contestó con tranquilidad al momento que guardaba su teléfono móvil-

-¿Quién es Roland?-

-El de la semilla, el donante-

-¿Aún hablas con él?-le dije algo preocupado ¿Por qué? No lo sé-

-Sí, lo llamé cuando regresé-

-¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?-le dije, estaba impacientándome-

-Hubo un motivo..por lo que no quise que el donante fuera anónimo. Para que cuando Scorpius haga preguntas, tenga respuestas. Y me gustaría conocer al sujeto-

-¿Y qué va a opinar la esposa?-

-No hay ninguna esposa, se divorciaron-

Ella siguió caminando. Yo me paralicé un momento, después le seguí.

* * *

Hermione Granger decidió que era buena idea ver al donante de esperma porque consideraba de vital importancia contar con el cuándo su pequeño necesitara saber de sus orígenes. Lo citó en un pequeño café, para charlar.

-Bien, bueno..lamento mucho lo de tu divorcio-le dijo. Realmente así era. Un divorcio debe ser espantoso, pensó-

-Agh!, no te preocupes. Gracias-dijo él apesadumbrado- No voy a entrar en detalles. No quiero aburrirte con los detalles de cómo me engañó-su rostro se endureció, parecía muy muy molesto. Hermione tragó saliva, no sabía cómo responder a eso-Digamos que pasará mucho tiempo antes de que confié en alguien que tenga que ver con clases de Pilates. Dejémoslo así-terminó por decir con una falsa sonrisa-

-Bien, me parece justo-respondió Hermione, carraspeó la garganta y frunció el ceño nerviosa-escucha, no estás obligado a hacer nada. Sé qué no esperabas hacer nada más…aparte de donar-sonrió nerviosa-Lo cual hiciste perfecto-

-Hermione..-trató de interrumpirla pero ella siguió parloteando nerviosamente-

-M e refiero al futuro..si él empieza a hacer preguntas..-

-Hermione..-volvió a llamarla amablemente, para que parara los argumentos-fue un honor recibir tu llamada..-

-¿De verdad?-dijo entre aliviada y enternecida-

-Siempre me lo pregunté. Él…tú…y cómo salió todo ¿sabes?-dijo el tratando de ser sereno-

-¿Rolan? ¿te gustaría ver una fotografía de él?-

-¡Me encantaría!-

-Bueno..-ella le sonrío y rebuscó en su bolso-..¿listo?-

-Déjame ver-dijo el nervioso, tomó el celular de Hermione en sus manos y miró atentamente la fotografía-¡oh! ¡es hermoso!-

-Mmm. ¿lo es verdad?-dijo ella conmovida por la mirada de Roland en la fotografía-

-Tengo que decirte algo..-dijo con seriedad- veo más de mí en él, que de ti-afirmó sonriendo-

Hermione tomó el teléfono que él le tendía, y soltó una risilla nerviosa, estaba sorprendida por ese comentario. Realmente Roland tenía el cabello obscuro, la tez blanca, claro y los ojos de color azul. Pero Scorpius no tenía nada de eso.

-No te lo dije en ese entonces pero, te respeto. Por la manera en que tomaste la decisión-dijo el con entereza- Se necesitaron muchas agallas, fuiste muy valiente, que no se ve con frecuencia-

Hermione estaba sorprendida por sus palabras, algo más, conmovida podría decirse. El que le dijeran esas cosas le hacía sentir que era así. La adulación nunca había sido una de sus mayores afecciones, pero no supo porque le agradó que Roland las hiciera.

-¿Qué? ¿dije algo malo?-Preguntó Roland al ver la cara de Hermione, parecía que se echaría a llorar-

-No, nada. Es solo que ..fue un comentario muy lindo..-

-Es la verdad..-

-Bueno, todo salió mucho mejor de lo que esperaba-dijo ella, sonrió ampliamente-

-También para mí-dijo el, Sonrió con sus grandes dientes blancos y luego sorbió un poco de café-

-Claro-Hermione también sorbió un poco de su café-

* * *

Yo estaba muy concentrado observando a los pingüinos, son unas aves muy extrañas ¿saben? Parecen peces en el agua pero ¡son aves! Y además comen peces. Me paré junto al estanque, coloqué la pierna derecha sobre el barandal y metí mis manos en los bolsillos. Volteé dónde Scorpius y él estaba parado justo del mismo modo que yo ¿no es extraño? ¿A este chico le gustará imitar a la gente?

-Los pingüinos siempre me han parecido un misterio-dije. Volví la vista al vitral-

-Yo creo que las marionetas son un misterio-dijo el niño sin dejar de ver las aves-

Al ver que seguía en la misma pose que yo, me paré recto. Era extraño.

-Voy a hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños, tío Draco-

-Disfrútala. Llegará un momento de tu vida en el que no querrás que se sepa que es tu cumpleaños-dije con sarcasmo-

-¿Por qué alguien querría ocultar su cumpleaños?-me preguntó, me miró fijamente-

-Porque envejecer apesta. La mayoría de la gente no logra lo que esperaba. Y reconoce que nunca lo hará-dije. El niño miró al suelo, parecía triste-Terminan llevando vidas tranquilas en negación..y ocultar sus cumpleaños forma parte de eso-

-¿Alguna vez te ha dado miedo tener la enfermedad de Parkinson?-dijo él. Volvió a mirarme con preocupación-

-No específicamente Parkinson, pero no voy a mentirte..he tenido mis episodios de hipocondría-

-¿Qué es eso?-me dijo con curiosidad-

-Es..creer que tienes enfermedades que no tienes-

-¡Oh merlín! ¡Yo tengo eso!-dijo el niño algo asustado-

Yo solo asentí. Después del zoológico lo llevé a caminar por el parque, compré un par de pretsels. Y seguimos andando por ahí.

-¿Quieres contarme de tu escuela?-dije por hacer conversación-

-¿Por qué?-me preguntó asombrado, como si nadie se interesara nunca en ello-

-Porque eres un niño y no hay nada más de que hablar-le dije. Mordí un poco de mi pretsel-

-Bueno…no quiero hablar de eso-dijo algo compungido. Mordió su pretsel también-

-¿Cómo se llama?-le dije-

-Aaron O´Connor-me miró con angustia-

-Aaron O´Connor ¿eh?-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-seguía mirándome-

-Porque he estado ahí-

-¿Fuiste a la escuela preparativa para magos no. 66?-dijo con asombro-

-No exactamente. Tendrás que enfrentarte a él tarde o temprano ¿comprendes? Es la única manera de deshacerte de los brabucones-le dije. Volví a morder mi pretsel-

El me miró una vez más, y luego bajó el rostro.

-No quiero..-dijo con más angustia que antes-

-Entonces te pateará el trasero ¿te parece bien?-

Suspiró con pesadez, como si le costara seguir hablando.

-Pero es más grande que yo y sabe Karate-dijo. Volvió a mirarme con sus grandes ojos marrones-

-Ah, es Karateka..entonces..te diré algo. Tienes que hacer una locura-

-¿Qué?-me preguntó desconcertado-

-Sí, una locura. Nadie se mete con "el chico loco"-dije. Lo miré y le sonreí-debe parecer que te falta un tornillo ¿lo entiendes?-

-¿Qué me falta un tornillo?-dijo sorprendido-

-Sí. Como si te faltara un tornillo, como si no te importara lo que pase. Como loco-enfaticé-Los locos son un albur, nadie sabe cómo actuaran a continuación. Son impredecibles. Asustan-le dije. El me prestaba mucha atención, mientras seguía comiendo su pretsel. Se sintió bien ¿saben? Que el chico me prestara tanta atención como si fuere alguien importante- Asustaría inclusive a Aaron O´Connor ¿De acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo-concedió-

Paseamos un rato más en lo que acabábamos los pretsels, después tuvimos que tomar el autobús muggle para llevarlo a cada. Había una mujer sentada frente a nosotros que nos observaba con curiosidad. Y me sonrió. Scorpius se había quedado dormido sobre mi hombro. Tal vez eso le pareció tierno ¿Qué tiene de tierno que me babeé el brazo un niño?

-Se parece a usted-dijo la mujer-

Creo que estaba loca, Scorpius era el entero reflejo de Hermione. Sonreí con sarcasmo.

-ah! No es mi hijo-dije, y asentí aseverando lo dicho-

Ella hizo una mueca, quizá decepcionada por sus errados comentarios.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?-me preguntó-

-Creo que cinco. Cinco-dije dudoso-

-¡WoW! Es un pequeño usted-volvió a decirme-

Y la conversación finalizó ahí. Yo me quede realmente pensativo todo el trayecto a casa de Hermione. Bajamos del bus y caminamos un par de calles, a lo lejos observamos a Hermione. Una motocicleta pasó a toda velocidad por la calle haciendo su estruendoso ruido ¡esos muggles! Y Scorpius y yo nos tapamos los oídos. Hermione paró frente a nosotros y se quedó mirándonos como si acabara de ver un dementor. Muy sorprendida.

-H-hola-saludó algo nerviosa. Scorpius corrió a sus brazos-

-Fuimos al zoológico-dijo el muy entusiasmado-

-¿De verdad?-preguntó Hermione, mientras lo abrazaba-¡oh! ¡Merlín! ¡Que divertido!-lo tomó en brazos-

-Draco me mostró todo el parque-prosiguió Scorpius-

-Uhmm, que genial-murmuró Hermione en su oído. Muy complacida-¿tomarías mi bolso?-preguntó, ya que ella cargaba en brazos a Scorpius. Yo asentí-bien..bien, cuéntame más..-le dijo ella al niño mientras entrabamos al departamento-

Era un lugar muy reconfortante, hogareño. Había dibujos de Scorpius pegados en el aparato que usa Hermione para mantener frescos los alimentos. También algunos en las paredes. Escuché como ella mantenía una conversación con el niño para tratar de hacerlo dormir.

-Bien, así estan las cosas. Si sueñas de nuevo con vaqueros..significa que en tus sueños viajarás al lejano Oeste y tendrás ganado-

-Pero no quiero matar indios-dijo el chico-

-No tienes que matar indios-dijo Hermione entre sorprendida y divertida. Yo los observé desde la puerta sin que ellos se percataran-

-¿Y si sueño con astronautas?-dijo preocupado-

-Bueno..Si sueñas con astronautas significa que viajarás a la Luna-concedió-y conducirás uno de esos buggies de los que tienen una bandera atrás-

-Creo que soñaré con astronautas-sonrió el niño-

-Buena elección, vamos a ponerte la pijama de naves y a acostarte-le dijo condescendiente-¡Oh sí! ¡Iremos a la luna!-dijo ella con emoción-Y debemos decidir quién dormirá hoy con Scorpius-Tomó dos muñecos de peluche-El pato o el pobre pollo muerto-le enseño un pato blanco con rayas negras y un peluche que simulaba un pollo preparado al horno-

-¡El pollo muerto!-dijo el niño entre risas-

-¿El pollo muerto?-preguntó ella divertida-

Ambos se rieron por un rato divertidos. Los dejé hacer y mientras fui a la sala a esperarla. No tardó mucho en acompañarme. Yo observaba el viejo álbum de fotos que conservaba de la ciudad y de nosotros, con una copa de vino como entremés. Ella se sentó a mi lado y sonrió.

-Está agotado ¿Qué le hiciste?-dijo. Retiró su suéter-

-¿Por fin lograste que se durmiera?-

-Así es. ¿Qué estás viendo?-me dijo. Tomó mi copa y bebió un sorbo-

-Unas fotos muy extrañas que decidiste conservar-le sonreí-Mira esta, no fue una buena elección-le señalé una foto nuestra, dónde estábamos los dos en un bar con estúpidos disfraces de Hallowen-

-¡Es una elección fabulosa!-dijo. Me arrebató la foto-

-No, en realidad no-

-Es extraño que fueras el único sin disfraz!-dijo. Me miró a los ojos-

-Si hubiera tenido unas orejas de conejo, como tú, las habría usado-me burlé-

Ella se carcajeó un instante. Luego se removió en el sillón para acomodarse mejor.

-Esa fue nuestra segunda cita-dijo mirando la foto con atención-

-Sí, creo que tienes razón-Dije sorprendido de que lo recordara-Y…y ¿no nos hiciste bailar C & C Music Factory toda la noche?-dije divertido-

-Sí, creo que si hice eso-admitió divertida-

-Sí, era tu grupo favorito. Eras una gran admiradora-levante las cejas burlesco me reí mucho-

-Cierto, es verdad-dijo. Me miraba con mucha atención-

-Y..creo que me besaste en esta fiesta-señalé otra foto entre la colección y se la mostré-

-Yo no…no..¡estaba disfrazada de conejita de play boy! ¡por favor!-dijo entre risas-

-Fue un gran beso-dije entre murmuro-

-¿Recuerdas que desapareciste esa noche? Se suponía que me llevarías a casa-

-No era mi estilo huir cuando las cosas se complican-ironicé-..¡de verdad! ¡no era mi estilo!-

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos. Yo seguía rebuscando en las fotos pero podía sentir su mirada fija en mí. Con cierto aire de embeleso. Sonreía como abstraída de todo. Yo estaba poniéndome nervioso a decir verdad. Era un momento tan cómodo y relajante. Ella abrió la boca un par de veces como si fuera a decir algo, pero solo se quedaba en la intención-

-¿No era este el viaje al que yo iba pero no pide ir al final?-le mostré una foto en un bosque-¿No fue tu tercer?...¿em?-le miré a los ojos. Ella me observaba con ternura. Muy fijamente. Había una calidez sorprendente en ella esa noche-

Seguíamos mirándonos a los ojos, con el aire confiado y embebidos en el afecto que sentimos uno por el otro. De momento sentí que ella se inclinaba como si fuera a darme un beso pero entonces..

-¡Mamá! ¡creo que prefiero al ganado!-gritó Scorpius desde su habitación-

-Bien..voy ah..-dijo y se levantó lentamente. Con la magia rota-

-También voy a ponerme el pijama. Te llamaré mañana-le dije. Tome el ultimo sorbo de la copa y me marché una vez que la vi entrar a la habitación del niño-

Estaba ya en mi departamento, organizando algunos papeles del trabajo en la sala y con el aparato cuadrado encendido, sí ese que utilizan los muggles para obtener algo de "diversión"…televisor. De pronto vi a Rita Skiter en uno de esos programas escandalosos de la farandurla. Al parecer como no logró hacer nada más en el mundo de la magia, se trasladó al de los muggles. Parecía que le hacían una entrevista. Bajé el volumen porque ciertamente no me interesó, pero al momento de verla en la pantalla me sentí incómodo, y como si mi cuerpo quisiere reaccionar ¿Qué era eso? ¿un espasmo? La mujer nunca me había parecido atractiva por mucho que lo dijera Blaise.

Me removí incómodo en mi asiento, mi perrita terrier levantó la cabeza desde su cama y me miró extrañada. Yo volví a removerme. No haría nada esa noche, menos con mi amiguito. Lo reprimí.

A la mañana siguiente llamé a Blaise..salí del restorant de pizzas y videojuegos donde estaba con Hermione y Scorpius. Ella me saludaba desde la mesa muy animosa mientras que Scorpius jugaba en las maquinas alguna de esas boberías…en verdad ¿Cómo las disfrutan los niños? ¿no? Los videojuegos, yo no logro encontrarles el sentido en fin..seguí con mi charla..

-¿Hola?-dijo Blaise por el teléfono móvil-

-¡Ey! ¡Blaise! Habla Draco..escucha..estoy un poco asustado-

-Si cariño, pónmelo en la boca-le escuché decir, me desconcertó-

-¿Hola? ¿estas ahí? ¿estas comiendo?- le dije-

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa? ¡claro estoy con mi chica! Me da de comer en la boca ¿Qué sucede?-dijo-

-¿Quieres que te llame después?-

-No, no está bien. ¿Qué pasa Draco?-dijo con curiosidad-Dime porque estás asustado-

-Creo que …creo que de alguna forma…bien..presta atención. He estado compartiendo tiempo con Scorpius en las últimas semanas y hay ciertas similitudes..y..y..coincidencias…yy…y..-estaba nervioso-No puedo hablarlo con Hermione, ella..-

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-volvió a decirme algo irritado-

-De alguna manera..creo…¡es una locura!...creo..¡es como si el niño fuera mío!-dije ofuscado-más mío que del vikingo-

-¿En niño podría ser tuyo?-dijo el con curiosidad-¿el vikingo? ..no tengo idea..de lo que estas diciendo..uhmm..ehhhmm…-dudaba, parecía inseguro-¿Dónde estas? ¿Por qué no vienes?..-


	4. Capítulo 4 El vikingo

**Les agradezco pasarse a leer, dejar reviews y sobre todo seguir la historia. Realmente me hace muy feliz tener lectores tan lindos como ustedes!. Muchas gracias!**

 **Quizá tarde en actualizar porque tengo un examen muy importante para el cual debo prepararme demasiado! En fin**

 **Esta historia está basada en la película** _ **"Loco por ella"**_ **o Switch en inglés. También en el escrito** _ **the baster**_ **de Jeffrey Eugenides. Con algunas modificaciones mías.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **El intercambio**

 **Capítulo 4. El vikingo.**

-¡Espera! ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?-dije casi al borde del cólera. Quería fulminar a Blaise con la mirada. Y el yacía tan apaciblemente sentado en el recibidor de su casa, con los dedos entre lazados mientras yo andaba de un lado a otro como una serpiente endemoniada-

-¡Ey! ¡No te enojes conmigo Draco! ¡no creí que necesitaras mi ayuda!..¡Nunca la has necesitado antes!..además es toda la información que tengo ¡sucedió hace siete años! ¡por merlín!-dijo Blaise entre molesto y nervioso-¡Estabas borracho! ¡y decías tonterías!..No sabía que Rita Skiter y los vikingos significaban algo, además ¿Qué significa?-me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos-

-¿Qué significa?...Roland es el vikingo..¡el vikingo es Roland! ¿No lo entiendes?-Repetí ¡en serio! Blaise es un zoquete para eso de la deducción. Yo estaba al borde del cólera-

-¿Quién es Roland?-me preguntó confundido-

-¡Roland es el donante de Hermione!-dije casi a grito-

-¿Roland?-volvió a decir con la misma cara de incredulidad-

-Roland es el Vikingo, el donante ¡Lamento no habértelo dicho! ¡en la fiesta le colocaron un sombrero de vikingo!..simulando..¡ya sabes!..-dije con tanto sarcasmo, tiré de mis cabellos y terminé por sentarme frente a Blaise-

-Bien. Estas diciendo que es el donante. Y que se hizo un cambio-Blaise se quedó pensativo-

-¡Sí!-respondí con exasperación-

-¡Bien! ¿Qué tipo de cambio? ¿por quién?-dijo aún con su rostro lleno de interrogantes-

-¡Oh Merlín!...válgame..¿crees que pude haber..?-me tomé el rostro, volví a levantarme para caminar en círculos sobre la sala-

-¡Qué! ¿Qué? ¡ayúdame!-dijo Blaise, seguía sin entender nada-

-¿Que pude haber cambiado los ingredientes del Vikingo…por mi…-asentí con la cabeza mientras que señalé mi parte corporal mas preciada. Blaise alzó las cejas, pareciendo comprender al fin-

-Ajá..ajá..-respondió nervioso-¡wow! ¿Cómo pudo haber ocurrido? ¿había..? ..discúlpame es que intento imaginarlo…¿había acceso a sus ingredientes?-

-¿Había acceso? No lo sé-dije, traté de recordar-

Y entonces, la iluminación llegó a mí. Recordé cuando fui al baño del segundo piso con dificultad por mi estado casi inconsciente gracias al alcohol, también vino a mi mente la forma en qué me percaté que al lado del retrete había una mesilla con los "ingredientes" que el vikingo (Roland) había donado. Recordé como los tomé con bastante asco, jugueteé con ellos en el lavabo y los perdí junto al agua que se iba por la coladera. Luego de meditar más, vino a mi mente la decisión. Decidí aquella noche, en el baño de la habitación de Hermione, que mis renacuajos serían igual de útiles que los de Roland. Además, ¿Quién notaria la diferencia? Creo que el alcohol es un brebaje que te hace perder la cordura tan rápidamente y sobre todo la capacidad de pensar razonablemente. Yo perdí esa noche todo, hasta la memoria de cómo coloqué mi esperma en aquel pequeño vasito de muestra médica. Y que para llegar a obtener, ya saben, todo el proceso tuve que utilizar una revista barata y malísima de chismes del mundo mágico, donde el encabezado posteaba a Rita Skiter. La única mujer en la habitación conmigo.

Al recordad eso, me sentí bastante avergonzado. Intercambié el esperma ¡por merlín! ¿Cómo pude hacerle eso a Hermione? Abrí los ojos tan grandes, evidentemente estupefacto y volví a sentarme lentamente frente a Blaise, quien me miraba entre intrigado y espantado.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento-me dijo al ver mi cara, que seguramente estaba más pálida de lo normal-

-Sí, creo que había acceso-dije casi en un susurro-

-¿De verdad?-susurró el también, ahora parecía angustiado-¿empiezas a recordar?-

-Sí, había acceso ¡Por merlín!-

-No me gusta cómo se ven la cosas-dijo él se llevó una mano a la barbilla-

-¡Por merlín!-respondí. Tenía un millón de sentimientos encontrados-Creo que tenía Skiter en el baño. Creo que…-

-¿Hermione conoce a Rita Skiter? ¿la invitó a la fiesta entonces?-dijo algo sorprendido-

-¡Por merlín!-susurré mientras tomaba mi rostro con exasperación-¡Lo cambié!-

-¡Por merlín! ¿lo cambiaste? ¿de verdad?-hizo una mueca-

-¡Cambié el embarazo de Hermione!-grité entre mis manos que tenía en la cara-

-¡Oh Draco! ¡que imprudente!-me dijo consternado. Casi incrédulo-

-¿Por qué no…?¿porque no recordaba eso?-me pregunté a mi mismo-

-¡Pues estabas terriblemente alcoholizado! ¡eso suprime cosas a veces!-me dijo-Te he contado de los perros hambrientos en el sótano. Si no los alimentas, y los ignoras en algún momento..verán la forma de escapar y hacer algo desagradable. Es la prueba A. Lo mismo te pasó a ti. No sueles beber esas cantidades de alcohol y cuando lo hiciste ¡bum!-

-¡Por Merlín! ¿soy una persona horrible cierto?-dije asustado. A decir verdad impactado por todo el asunto. Realmente esto me sobrepasaba. Yo no actúo así, ¡no soy así! Generalmente me gusta pasar desapercibido en las situaciones, sí lo sé, muy impropio de mí, pero vamos, después de la guerra nadie ha sido el mismo. Ni yo. ¡Véanme! ¡la posición jodida en la que estoy!-

-No, no, no lo eres-trató ser condescendiente Blaise. Empecé a tomar mis cosas para marcharme. Tenía que salir de ahí y pensar, ¡sí!, pensar como carajos arreglaría todo-

-¡Blaise! ¡Tengo que decírselo!-lo miré con decisión-

-¡No! No, si se lo dices a Hermione…es demasiado importante. Delicado-

-Es lo correcto-dije-

-Sí, puede ser ¿no quieres hablar antes con un abogado?-me dijo el muy cínico-

-No, no-me puse la chaqueta con dificultad. Y empecé a caminar a la salida del departamento de Blaise-Nada de abogados, tengo que decírselo-

-Bien, pero antes que lo hagas…am…-se levantó del asiento, yo me paré junto a la puerta-

-¿Sí?-

-Si es verdad, ¡que buena noticia! ¡felicidades! ¡eres papá!-dijo sinceramente, al menos eso parecía-

-Eso no ayuda..-

Y me fuí. Caminé y caminé, con una bola de sentimientos escudriñándome el cerebro, el alma y el corazón. Seguramente ella no volvería a hablarme después de saber que arruiné el deseo más importante en su vida ¡arruiné su vida! ..creo que me sobre pasé. ¡oh por Merlín! A veces puedo llegar a ser tan estúpido ¿saben? De esas cosas sorpresivas que puedo realizar sin siquiera notarlo, como un títere ¡No sé qué rayos me pasa! Caminé tanto embaucado en mis pensamientos y las formas en cómo diría todo a ella, que no me di cuenta a qué hora, ni como llegué al departamento de Hermione. Toqué la puerta.

-Hola Draco-dijo Scorpius al abrir la puerta. Me miró fijamente a los ojos, con sus grandes y bellos ojos marrones, muy similares a los de Hermione. Yo me quede estático, pasmado, sin poder articular palabra o movimiento. Él me observó detenidamente y suspiró con pesadez. Luego reaccioné y me incliné un poco hacia Scorpius-

-¡Ey amigo! ¿Qué haces levantado-dije. Ya era algo tarde. De pronto sentí un gran nudo en la garganta-

-Insomnio-dijo, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el interior del apartamento-

-¿Dónde está tu madre?-le pregunté-

-En el baño, ¡mamá, Draco está aquí!-gritó él. Me levanté del suelo y también entré-

-¡Bien!-gritó Hermione desde el interior-

Estaba dando vueltas de lado a otro en la salita de estar, mientras echaba vistazos intermitentes a la puerta del baño y a la sala donde Scorpius no dejaba de presionar los botones del control remoto del televisor. Ese aparatejo cuadrado de donde salen imágenes momentáneas. Hermione trató de explicarme la importancia de ellos, pero yo no les veo el sentido. Cualesquier cosa es mejor que eso.

En un momento llegó a exasperarme todo ¡toda la maldita situación!

-¿Qué haces?-le dije algo irritado-

-Viendo televisión-contestó. Siguió apretando los botones. Los canales del artefacto cuadrado se movían, dejando ver imágenes distintas-

-No en realidad. Estas cambiado todos los canales sin parar-le solté molesto. El siguió presionando botones-

-No, estoy viendo todos los programas a la vez-respondió con calma y siguió haciendo lo suyo-

-Adivina qué-le dije. Le arrebaté el control de las manos-

-¡Ey!-protestó-

-Tenemos que hacer esto de la mejor manera-le dije señalándonos a ambos, me incliné para verlo a los ojos. Él se colocó de rodillas en el sillón sosteniéndose del respaldo del mismo- Por que estaremos juntos mucho tiempo-

-¿Por qué vamos a estar juntos mucho tiempo?-me preguntó con curiosidad-

-Porque…porque soy amigo de tu mamá-le respondí nervioso-

-Eso no significa que seas amigo mío-me dijo con seriedad-¡Dame el control!-quiso arrebatármelo y lo alejé de él-

-¡No!-

-¡Si!-

-¡No!-

-¡Sí!-

-¡No!-

-Sí!-

-¡No Scorpius!-le dije autoritario para zanjar el asunto-

-Sí!-

-¡No!-

-¿Draco?-preguntó Hermione a mis espaldas-

-¿Sí?-le respondí-

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-me preguntó-

-Necesito hablar contigo-le dije casi con la voz temblorosa-

-E-está bien-respondió ella nerviosa-

-Vamos afuera-le sugerí-

-¿Afuera?-me respondió dudosa. Salí corriendo de ahí-estaré afuera hijo-dijo, luego me siguió-

Salimos al recibidor del edificio donde vive. Yo la verdad no sabía cómo iniciar esa conversación. Estaba asustado, nervioso, intrigado, me temblaban las manos y hasta la voz.

-¿Hasta afuera?-me preguntó cuándo salimos a la calle. Se cubrió más con la manta que traía. Era de noche, estaba un poco frío el clima y yo con mis misterios. Pues obviamente la tenía intrigada-

-Creo que es lo mejor…solo ..casi. Amm..uhmmm..bien..escucha-no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación. Ella se cruzó de brazos y me miró fijamente-..No sé cómo decírtelo. Bien. Voy a empezar-carraspeé mi garganta nervioso-..eres la persona más importante en mi vida..em..es difícil, espera.. es lo más difícil que haya tenido que decir. Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti Hermione. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo..lo último que querría seria perderte. Pero hay que decir las cosas aunque no sean muy agradables-

-Ya basta Draco-dijo ella. Su mirada estaba vidriosa, como si las lágrimas amenazaran en desbordarse-Creo que ya se lo que vas a decir..-me sonrío dulcemente-

-No creo que sepas lo que voy a decir-respondí en un susurro-

-Draco, desde que regresé-me dijo en tono bajo, cariñoso y puso una mano en mi pecho. Jugueteó con la solapa de mi saco-Y nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo..es obvio que nos hemos echado mucho de menos. Te mentiría si te dijera que no sabía que hay..una energía especial entre nosotros-me sonrío y me tomó ambas manos. Yo me quedé pasmado-quiero decir, en ocasiones también siento lo mismo-

-¿Energía?-le pregunté en un susurro vacilante y le miré a los ojos. Aquella confesión me cautivó, volví a sentir ese nudo apremiante en la garganta-

-Sí..es..es lo que estas intentando decirme ¿cierto?-dijo ella dudosa. Seguro mi rostro databa tanta incredulidad a sus palabras, porque ciertamente no era lo que quería decirle y tampoco sabía que ella sintiese "cosas" por mi ¡válgame! ¡por Merlín!-..¿cierto? ¿Qué sientes algo por mí?-

-No era exactamente lo que quería decirte-dije atrabancado, aun consternado por esas confesiones-

Ella abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida, y luego se ruborizó. Abrió la boca un par de veces para intentar decir algo pero no lo hizo. Luego lentamente retiró sus manos de las mías, y dio dos pasos atrás intentando guardar distancia.

-¡Oh por Merlín!-dijo. Cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la cabeza-¿Qué estoy..? ¿yo..?-caminó hacia la entrada del edificio, abrió la puerta de cristal apresuradamente y luego paró en la principal. Se había cerrado. Yo me quedé parado en la calle un instante tratando de analizar la situación y las palabras de Hermione, ido completamente-¿Sabes qué?..no..yo solo..¡no!..es complicado Draco-Dijo desde dentro, balbuceando las palabras- Mi nuevo empleo..estoy saliendo con Roland..Así que no..olvidalo..lo lamento-intentó abrir la puerta. Entonces fue que reaccioné-

-¿Qué?-dije sorprendido-

-¿Sabes qué? Creo que fue todo por hoy y una vez más lo siento-dijo nerviosa y ofuscada-¡Buenas noches! ¡y lo siento! ¡de verdad!-dijo nerviosa intentando abrir la puerta. Yo seguía mirándola como ido-Si, tú lo entiendes-aseveró-

Intentó abrir la puerta una vez más. Hizo un gesto como si acabara de recordar algo y luego se dirigió al intercomunicador de su apartamento y lo oprimió.

-Scorpius, abre la puerta-dijo nerviosa-

Yo entré al recibidor donde ella estaba, y me coloqué a su lado.

-¡No!-le oí responder al niño-

-¿Sales con Roland?-le dije casi molesto-

-No es un buen momento-me respondió ella-¿Scorpius? ¡Abre la puerta!-dijo molesta-

-¿Qué pasa con Roland?-le dije algo molesto de nuevo-

-Hemos…hemos pasado algún tiempo juntos-se cruzó de brazos exasperada y se movía de un lado a otro impaciente-

-¿Están saliendo?-volví a decir-

-Sí, supongo-murmuró ella-

-¿Ya conoció a Scorpius?-le dije-

-Chhhht-respondió ella. Acababa de presionar el botón del intercomunicador y no quería que el niño nos escuchara-

-¿Scorpius sabe qué..?-

-¡Chhht!-me acalló de nuevo-¡No! Puse algunas reglas específicas-confesó-A Scorpius no le gusta que esté con otras personas por eso está haciendo esto-señaló la situación, el que no quisiera abrirle la puerta del recibidor-¡Scorpius!-gritó a regañadientes-

La alarma de la puerta chilló, finalmente el niño había cedido a la petición de su madre.

-¿A dónde te llevó Roland?-le dije intrigado, molesto, no se porque-

-A una lectura-confesó al momento que entro por la puerta-

-¿La lectura de un libro?-le dije con incredulidad ¿Qué clase de cita era esa? Aunque conociendo a Hermione seguro se extasió-

-¿Podrías…?..¿podrías dejar de hacer eso?-me dijo mientras caminaba a prisa rumbo a su departamento-

-¿De qué fue la lectura?-pregunté en el mismo tono-

-No sé. Sobre un Kayak-dijo ella irritada-¡Scorpius!-tocó con fuerza la puerta de su apartamento-

-¿Un kayak?-dije aun incrédulo-¡parece una cita estupenda!-ironice-

-¡Abre la puerta ahora Scorpius!-gritó-

-¡Ábrela tú!-contestó el niño desde adentro. Ella giró el pomo comprobando que no tenía cerrojo. Entro-¡Los dos están volviéndome loca!-dijo molesta. Se metió a su dormitorio. Yo me quedé parado en la puerta del apartamento. Scorpius estaba sentado en una silla al lado de ella me miró tristón-

-Ella está loca-murmuró. Me acerqué a él y me senté junto-..y tiene novio..-volvió a murmurar lastimero-

-Unas cuantas citas no lo convierten en novio-le susurré-

-Tengo seis años por cierto-me dijo-

-¿A qué viene eso?-le pregunté-

-Le dijiste a la señora del autobús que tenía cinco-confesó-Tengo seis años, pronto será mi cumpleaños-

-Claro-le sonreí. Nos quedamos en silencio un minuto. Logré tranquilizarme-

-¿Vas a venir a mi fiesta?-me dijo-

-Sí Scorpius, no faltaré-volví a sonreírle-

Y por primera vez, vi una sonrisa en sus pequeños labios. Muy semejante a la bella sonrisa de su madre.

Pasaron los días y el cumpleaños de Scorpius llegó. Llegué al sitio, era una de esas cosas modernas dónde las criaturas muggles pueden trepar por las paredes con ayuda de lianas. Nunca he comprendido la fascinación por ello, si lo más hermoso de este mundo es montarse en una escoba para sentir la altura. Pero, Hermione decidió inculcarle cosas de los dos mundos ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Pedí al encargado del sitio, me explicara un poco. Resulta que esa "liana" se llama arnés, y ayuda a los chicos a sostenerlos si llegasen a soltarse de las paredes de "escalar". Cuando me harte de escuchar tanto termino irreverente, me dirigí donde Hermione.

-Hola-dije a Hermione quién observaba a su hijo que estaba a lo lejos observando a los demás niños-

-Hola-contestó ella, parecía sorprendida de verme ahí-

-¿Cómo estás?-le dije-

-Muy bien, gracias-me sonrió-

-Uhm..¿podemos hablar sobre la otra noche?-le solté bruscamente-No he podido dormir…eso de la energía..-

-¿Draco? ¿Podemos olvidarlo?-dijo incómoda-

-Creo que vale la pena hablarlo-le dije con seriedad-

Y en ese justo momento de una de esas "lianas" ¡ah! ¡No! Del "arnés" se dejó caer junto a nosotros el individuo. Roland. Con su 1.87 de altura, sus cabellos castaños obscuros, tez blanca y ojos azules. La sonrisa amplia y sus dientes blancos ¡oh como lo odio!

-Hola-dijo él, sonriéndome-

-Que buena fiesta-le dije-

-¿Quién dice que un pequeño muro no puede ser vigorizante?-dijo. Se acercó a Hermione y le colocó una mano en la espalda. Comencé a enfurecer, pero me mantuve estático, serio y sin mover ni un músculo de mi rostro-

-¿Es..?-me vi interrumpido-

-Draco, ¿recuerdas a Roland?-me dijo Hermione sonriéndome-

-¡Babaganoush!-dijo y me señaló con el dedo. Después tomó mi mano en un saludo apretado-

-¿Babaganoush?-le dije. Estaba desconcertado-

-Tenías Babaganouch en la camisa cuando nos conocimos-me dijo sonriendo-en la fiesta de Hermione ¿recuerdas? ¡hace años! ¡Estabas histérico!-

-Sí que recuerdo-dije con ironía-

-Gracias-dijo él-

-¿Dónde está Scorpius? Quisiera darle su regalo-dije. Estaba incómodo con aquello-

-Esta allá-me señaló al encargado del lugar. Scorpius estaba negando con la cabeza, parecía que el hombre intentaba convencerlo de ponerse un "arnés"-

-¿Te lo pongo? ¿en serio?-le dijo el hombre a Scorpius mostrándole el arnés-

-¡No!-dijo el niño-

-¡Déjame ayudarte!-me dijo Roland y me quitó el obsequio de las manos-

-Está bien, no hay problema-le dije-

-No. Vamos, lo pondré con los otros regalos-me dijo-

-Bien, de acuerdo-concedí al final, porque si no me alejaba de él lo golpearía-

Él se alejó y escuché como le dijo a Scorpius "¡ey amigo! ¡tiempo de los regalos!". Me quedé parado observando a Hermione, quien nerviosa se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Vino Roland y está encargado de los regalos!-dije con falsa alegría-

Ella solo se río.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?-señale su extraña vestimenta-

-¡Es ropa de escalar!-

-¿A si?-dije con sarcasmo, estaba a punto de echarme a reír. Ella parecía avergonzada-

-Sí, me la regalo Roland-dijo en voz baja-¡Vamos! ¡Se amable!-me suplicó algo molesta-

-Es muy aerodinámico, ¿hace viento arriba?-le dije y señale al cielo. Sonreí, ella también-..como sea..te ves fantástica-murmuré, ella sonrió con ternura-

A lo lejos Roland colocaba el arnés a Scorpius. El niño no parecía nada feliz con la idea.

-Bien, ya está-le dijo Roland a Scorpius-

-No quiero escalar el muro-dijo entre murmullos el chico-

-¿Qué? No, te prometo que será divertido-le respondió Roland y le sonrió. Scorpius parecía preocupado-

-No lo creo-respondió irritado e hizo una mueca-

-Scorpius, hicimos la fiesta aquí para que escalaras el muro-le dijo Roland tratando de ser dulce y condescendiente- No queremos que se desperdicie ¿cierto?-

Después de escuchar y ver esa conversación me dirigí a Hermione.

-¿Dónde quería hacer el su fiesta de cumpleaños?-le pregunté-

-En un albergue para animales-me respondió-

-¿En un albergue?-dije sorprendido-

-Es como la última parada para perros..antes de que los…ya sabes. Pensó que así motivaría a la gente para salvar perros. Pero..-

-¡Que listo!-dije sinceramente-

-Pero esto es bueno para el porque..lo hace activo y deportista-prosiguió Hermione con la perorata-

-¡No!, ¡es demasiado alto!-gritó Scorpius-

-¿Qué está haciendo¡-dijo Hermione asustada y miró a Scorpius-

-¡Bájenme!-gritó el niño-

-¡Scorpius! ¡es demasiado alto!-gritó Hermione al momento que se acercaba más a la pared que el niño escalaba-

-¡Mamá!-gritó con desesperación-

-Es demasiado alto-le dijo Hermione al encargado del lugar-

-¡Suelta el muro!-le gritó el encargado del sitio, que a la vez cuidaba del arnés que sostenía al niño-¡el arnés te sostendrá!-

-Haz lo que te dicen y suéltate!-le gritó Hermione-

-¿Y si se rompe?-Gritó Scorpius-

-Lo más importante es divertirse-dijo el encargado tratando de alentar al chico-

-¡Sí!-gritó Hermione-

-¡No quiero!-gritó Scorpius-

-Scorpius solo suéltate y estarás bien!-le dije mientras tomaba una de esas lianas para amarrarme a la cintura la condenada cosa "arnés"-

-¡Yo me encargo!-dijo Roland que ya tenía colocado todo el equipo y fue por el niño-¡Ya voy amigo!-No es el Everest, ¡tranquilo!-Roland escaló hasta dónde estaba Scorpius-

-¡Aléjate de mí!-le gritó Scorpius a Roland-

-Voy a ayudarte-le respondió-

-¡No!-

-¡Relajate! ¡voy a bajarte!-le respondió condescendiente-

-¡Alto! ¡No!-gritaba Scorpius-

-¡Voy a ayudarte!-dijo Roland-

Lo tomó entre sus brazos y empezó a descender con él.

-¡Suéltame mono!-le dijo Scorpius-¡Suéltame!-

Llegaron al suelo y el niño se alejó muy enojado de Roland.

-¡Odio este estúpido muro! ¡Es la peor fiesta que he tenido!-gritó el niño ofuscado-

Hermione parecía preocupada. Yo solo observaba entre divertido y serio para no hacer notar mi alegría porque el estúpido Roland no haya quedado ante el chico como un héroe.

-¡Mami! ¡No quiero estar aquí!-le dijo a Hermione cuando se le acercó-

-Cariño. Lo siento mucho-dijo ella preocupada y lo abrazó-

Roland se quedó estupefacto observando al niño, como si no pudiera creer su reacción. Yo me quede observando, me preocupé de repente por la reacción de Scorpius a las alturas. Era evidente que les temía.

-Está bien, todo está bien-dijo Hermione nuevamente y lo apretó más contra ella. Luego el chico le abrazó fuerte y extendió una de sus pequeñas manos para tomar mi dedo índice y apretarlo fuerte-

Me pareció tan extraño aquel gesto de afecto. Más bien, quedé sorprendido. Algo en mi interior se ensanchó, no sé si fue mis sentimientos hacia ellos, el orgullo, o la inocencia con que Scorpius me tomó. Hermione miró a Roland, con un deje de disculpa en los ojos y luego me miró a mí con extrañeza ante aquello. A ella también debió resultarle extraño el comportamiento de Scorpius.

-Esta bien cariño-le dijo, le obligó a soltarla para que le mirase- Ya pasó. Vamos a lavarnos-le dijo. Tiró del niño y este miraba con resentimiento a Roland y no dejaba de apretarme el dedo. Hermione tuvo que darle un pequeño tirón a su mano para que me soltase-

Roland se acercó donde yo estaba mirando algo decepcionado como se retiraban Hermione y Scorpius hacia los aseos.

-Es una lástima por ti, pero va a estar bien-le dije en un murmullo. De repente sentí pena por el hombre-

El quitó el gesto de preocupación-decepción de su rostro y me sonrió ¡idiota! Detesto cuando hace eso, parece bien tipo, es difícil odiarlo por completo.

-Sí, así será-me respondió-..no te conozco muy bien..pero..¿porque no vamos por un trago después de esto?-me dijo. Yo no sabía que decir. Sinceramente-

-Ehhm-me removí incómodo-

-Muy bien, así quedamos-me palmeó la espalda y se fue-

Y ahí estábamos él y yo. El vikingo y el mejor amigo de Hermione. Tomando una cerveza en un pub.

-¡Es el lugar más hermoso del mundo!-dijo sonriendo ¿Por qué siempre está sonriendo? ¿la felicidad nunca se le acaba?-¿Has ido a Irlanda Draco?-me preguntó con seriedad y me miró fijamente-

-Fui a una reunión una vez. A Dublín-dije. La verdad no quería hablar mucho de ello. De hecho fue un llamado al que tuvimos que acudir ante Lord Voldemort en aquellos tiempos de guerra. Carraspeé la garganta-

-Oh, no me refiero a la ciudad-dijo- tengo una cabaña en las orillas de la playa..ha sido de la familia desde hace 30 años-sonrió y tomó un sorbo de su cerveza-Estoy pensando en llevar a Hermione en un par de semanas-soltó de repente. Yo sentí como un puñetazo en el estómago-Sé que es pronto pero quiero hacerlo ¿Qué opinas?-me dijo sonriendo ampliamente. Yo solo imaginaba maneras de estrangularlo pero tuve que salir de mis fantasías para regresar a esa maldita realidad-¿quieres otra cerveza?-

-No, no, no gracias-dije atropelladamente-

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó al ver mi tercer vaso de cerveza que me había encargado de desaparecer casi en un trago como los demás-

-Sí. Tengo que irme-mentí. Empecé a levantarme y tomé mi abrigo. Lo coloqué-Escucha..me da gusto..haber venido y..-

-¡El chico me odia Draco!-soltó tan abruptamente que me tomó por sorpresa-

-No. No, no creo que Scorpius te odie-dije y me quedé quieto. No soy muy apto para ser condescendiente con las personas ni como darles consuelo-

-No, en verdad. Me lo ha dicho en varias ocasiones-dijo apesadumbrado mirado a la nada-Es..solo que tiene..-

-¿Un carácter difícil?-le dije-

-¡Exacto!..-se quedó meditando un instante, luego me miró-Se preocupa demasiado, cuestiona todo..es muy..-

-¿Neurótico?-completé la frase-

-Sí. Esa es la palabra-respondió y sonrió-

-¿Y cuál es el problema?-le miré a los ojos-

-No tengo nada que ver con eso-se le borró la sonrisa-

-Bueno..-tomé aire y volví a sentarme-La neurosis es una forma de introspección. Así que es introspectivo, y serlo es bueno. Es tener una opinión. Un punto de vista. Una dirección-dije con mucha seriedad-

-Sí, es cierto-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-le dije-

-Sí tiene un carácter difícil. No me mal interpretes ¡Es hermoso!-dijo entusiasta-

-Gracias.. ¿Qué no es hermoso para ti?-le dije con algo de sarcasmo. Me reí un poco-

El soltó una risilla.

-¡Volviste a hacerlo! ..tienes cierta percepción-enseño todos sus malditos dientes blancos. Yo quería golpearlo-Por eso nos parecemos. Draco, ambos somos decididos-

Fruncí el ceño. Y seguramente hice alguna mueca. El dejo la sonrisa para volverse serio y miró barra del pub.

-Scorpius se resiste ahora..pero voy a superarlo-dijo con decisión-La vida nos da sorpresas, eso es un hecho-el hablaba con seriedad. Yo asentí enérgicamente, simulando darle la razón-Hace unos meses pensaba en tener hijos..con una mujer que sé que no volveré a ver-

-¿Hace unos meses?-dije sorprendido-

-Sí-respondió él. Tomó un trago de cerveza-

-¿En serio?-

-Y ahora estoy loco por una mujer que pagó por mi esperma-dijo tan alegre. No se qué fue lo que me detuvo para no romperle la nariz-¿Qué tal esa sorpresa? ¡Bam!-fingió dar un golpe en la barra del pub-¿Scorpius podrá superarlo?-me preguntó con aire compungido-Vamos a lograrlo. No tiene que tener una nube negra sobre la cabeza ¿Qué opinas? ¿quieres otra cerveza?-

Negué con la cabeza. Le di tres palmadas en la espalda y me marché dándole una despedida moviendo la cabeza nuevamente.

* * *

Caminaba con Blaise por los pasillos de una tienda de antigüedades. Él me escuchaba atentamente mientras andábamos entre los estantes.

-Y el tipo no paraba. Seguía hablando y hablando..¡cree que es su hijo! ¡Cree que es mi mejor amigo!-dije con exasperación-¡quiere que le aconseje como ser un mejor padre para mi hijo-Hice una mueca con asco. Apreté las mandíbulas-Es como una pesadilla. Me manda correos por lechucería, me sonríe. Me golpea con sus enormes dientes ¡quiere que vaya de pesca con el!-

-¡Y yo no entiendo porque estamos aquí!-dijo mirando el lugar con escepticismo-

-Voy a cambiar este marco-le mostré el marco para fotografías que semanas antes regalé a Scorpius- Scorpius quiere uno de la nueva línea. De plata. Cinco por siete-dije buscando a mis alrededores-

-Ya veo..ya veo..ahora te interesas por sus pasatiempos-me respondió Blaise con media sonrisa cretina en los labios-..pero..creo que lo más importante es que hables con Hermione-Me detuvo por los hombros-¿Por qué? ¿Qué estamos esperando?-me preguntó mirándome a los ojos-

-Por favor, ya lo sé-dije y tomé un marco de fotografía de plata-Y he intentado hacerlo pero ahora todo está de cabeza-

-¿De cabeza?-me dijo con incredulidad-¡yo estoy de cabeza!-ironizó-

-Aun que esa noche dijo que teníamos cierta energía-dije-

-¡Uhhh! ¡eso es nuevo! ¡nunca lo había escuchado!-dijo el sorprendido-

-Fue muy , muy extraño-abrí los ojos mucho-Su boca estaba diciendo que salía con Roland y sus ojos gritaban: ¡Sálvame!-

-¡Ahh! ¡eso es! ¡sigue a sus ojos!-volvió a ironizar-

-Ahora creo que siento algo por ella-confesé entre susurros-

-¿De verdad? ¿lo crees? ¡han pasado 13 años!-

-¡Por favor Blaise! ¡llevas mucho tiempo diciendo eso!-le respondí molesto- Y finalmente estoy diciéndolo yo-

-¡son buenas noticias!-casi dijo a grito-Es solo que..¿estas enamorado de la madre de tu hijo?-se aguantó una enorme carcajada-

-Mientras se enamora de Roland-reconocí con pesar-Y sé qué podría salvar todo esto diciéndole la verdad. Pero si hiciera eso, perdería todo a la vez-

-¿Y si no lo haces?-dijo Blaise e hizo una mueca-

-Entonces nunca seré más que el tío Draco-dije con pesar-

-No es suficiente-dijo Blaise en un susurro-

Compré el maldito cuadro de plata y salimos de la tienda de antigüedades.


	5. Capítulo 5 Mi hogar

**Hola! Aquí les dejo el penúltimo cap. Gracias por pasarse a leer y dejar sus reviews! Realmente escribo por ustedes y para ustedes!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 5. Mi hogar.**

Estaba en medio de una reunión con el ministro de magia, cuando el artefacto muggle que Hermione me regaló una navidad, comenzó a sonar. Pude ver la cara de irritación del mandamás al notarlo, y luego una mueca que me hacía entre ver, la oportunidad y su permiso de responder el maldito teléfono celular.

-¿Diga?-respondí algo avergonzado, me retiré un poco hacia los grandes ventanales de la oficina-

-¿Draco?-dijo Hermione por el auricular-

-Hola-respondí con seriedad-

-¡Oh gracias a Merlín que respondes!-dijo angustiada-..escucha, estoy en Irlanda..-

-¡Oh! ¿en el campamento de Roland?-dije. Estaba molesto, primero irrumpe en mi trabajo y luego para contarme de su fin de semana romántico-

-Sí Draco, Roland tiene una cabaña aquí-respondió ella nerviosa-

-¿Es de su familia desde hace 30 años?-dije con sarcasmo-

-Sí, es de ellos desde hace..¿como lo sabes?-respondió-

-Él me lo dijo-ratifiqué-

-No sabía que ustedes hablaban-dijo consternada-

-Si. Estamos muy muy unidos-volví a decir en tono sarcástico-

-¡oh! Amm…-dijo ella sorprendida evidentemente. Su teléfono hizo un sonido extraño-

-¿Qué fue eso?-dije-

-Tengo que poner monedas en el teléfono-declaró ella, después se escuchó como sonaban una a una-

-¿No hay servicio de celular allá?-

-Aparentemente no en estos alrededores-dijo ella. Y por fin cesó el sonido de las monedas-..Draco, mira..Scopius quiso pasar el fin de semana con Albus el hijo de Harry. Como ha tenido problemas para establecerse en la nueva ciudad, le he dado permiso-confesó ella-pero llamó Cho, la esposa de Harry ¿la recuerdas?, bien, pues me ha dicho que Scorpius tiene piojos-

-¿Piojos?-me escandalicé ¿Qué demonios era eso?- No sonaba muy bien-

-Tranquilo Draco, son piojos, no lepra-dijo ella tratando de que aminorara mi reacción, siempre dice que sobre actuó y exagero ¿saben? Y tal vez tenga razón y me haya convertido en un neurótico-

-¿Qué es la lepra? ¿Qué es los piojos?-dije casi a grito. El ministro de magia dio un salto por mi alebreste y me miró con desaprobación, yo articulé una disculpa con los labios-

-Los piojos son como animalitos Draco, unos simples animalitos que ya en seguida te diré que hacer con ellos-dijo irritada, luego carraspeó- será sencillo por favor ¿podrías ayudarme?-

-¿Y no se lo habrán contagiado los Potter?-dije peyorativamente-

-¡Draco! ¡Basta! Los niños de Harry no los tienen y no quisiera que Scorpius los contagie!-dijo ella casi a grito- por favor no hay nadie más en quien Scorpius confíe, ni yo-confesó en tono bajo-

-Bien-murmuré-

-¡Y por favor! Tampoco quisiera que le agregues jugo de Draco al asunto-dijo ella con irritación-

-¡Ey! Espera ¿usaste mi nombre como broma?-dije molesto-

-Sí, sí. A veces lo hago-confesó tímidamente- ¿Draco podrás ayudarme?..por favor..Scopius confía en ti y eres la única persona aparentemente en Londres que él tolera. He estado torturándome por esto todo el día. Mañana saldré en el primer vuelo. Hoy no hay..y..y-hablaba rápido, angustiada como si se estuviera aguantando las ganas de llorar-

-Ya basta ¿Qué quieres?-le interrumpí- ¿voy por él y lo llevo a emergencias?-

-¡No lo lleves a emergencias! ¡Son piojos!-dijo irritada de nuevo-

-Está bien, está bien. ¿Lo dejo en tu casa frente al televisor? ¿Qué quieres que haga?-respondí por igual-

-¡Si! ¡Estaría perfecto! ¡perfecto!-dijo ella con sarcasmo-pero hay un par de cosas que vas a tener que hacer antes..¿tienes un bolígrafo?-

Dije que sí. Ella comenzó a darme instrucciones. Tuve que decirle al ministro que se me presentó una emergencia, el hombre pareció comprensivo y me alentó a irme con su mano izquierda o era quizá que pasaban las 9 de la noche y yo ya lo tenía harto con la perorata de las nuevas leyes y adquisiciones. Caminé a prisa por el ministerio y estando fuera hice desaparición para presentarme en casa de los Potter. Al tocar el timbre me sentí bastante raro. Después de unos tres minutos la cara de Scorpius se asomó por la puerta y después ésta se abrió para dejar ver los anchos anteojos de Potter.

Él me dio un saludo casi feudal y estrechó mi mano. Un carraspeo de garganta y una despedida con un movimiento de la cabeza. Al parecer Hermione ya lo había enterado de que iría por el niño. Llevé a Scorpius a uno de esos lugares donde los muggles suelen comprar los alimentos. Que sinceramente no logro comprender ¡son complicados!

Scorpius tiene detallado conocimiento de cómo funcionan así que me tuvo que explicar cómo usar el "carrito de las compras" y hacer la elección de los artículos que Hermione enlistó: Shampoo para pijos, toallas limpias, bolsas negras para basura, detergente de ropa y desinfectante. Cuando llegamos a casa de Hermione, siguiendo con sus instrucciones, coloqué la ropa de Scorpius en una bolsa de basura mientras ponía en la bañera al chico. Le coloqué el shampoo para los piojos y lo dejé 10 minutos y vigilé que no le entrase en los ojos. Mientras él esperaba con eso en la cabeza, debí sacar almohadas y sábanas para lavarlas en el artefacto muggle llamado lavador automática. También todos los muñecos de peluche. Le coloqué la temperatura más caliente al agua de lavado, mucho detergente y desinfectante. Scorpius me ayudó con esto también, ¡yo no sabía cuál de todos esos malditos botones apretar!

Hermione me repitió hasta el cansancio que afeitarle la cabeza no lo solucionaría del todo y que olvidara esa idea, y también me pidió una y otra vez que intentara no exagerar las cosas. Seguí las instrucciones de la botella de shampoo y le lavé el cabello al chico.

-¿Todo está bien? ¿estás bien?-le dije a Scorpius, él jugaba con sus barcos en el agua. Me miró y asintió-

Después de bañarlo, tuve que cepillarle el cabello y retirar los animalillos muertos así como sus huevecillos. Realmente era algo asqueroso pero traté de no hacer muecas, gestos o cualquiera de mis movimientos despectivos hacia la situación.

-Esto no me puede estar sucediendo-murmuré-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?-dijo Scorpius alarmado e intentó darse media vuelta para observar el cepillo pequeño-

-No, no. Voltea hacia allá. No pasa nada, todo está bien-le dije y le obligué a voltear al frente para seguir quitándole los piojos-

-¿Están en todas partes? ¿Están trepando sobre mi cabeza?-dijo el entre preocupado y con asco-

-No, todo está bien. Estás bien. Todo va a estar bien-dramaticé-

-¿Vas a vomitar?-dijo preocupado-

-¡No, por supuesto que no!-le dije. Aun que tenía ganas, no lo haría-..estoy ocupado matando piojos-

-¿Encontraste algunos?-dijo preocupado aún-

-Eso creo-dije. Al momento tiré bastantes dentro de una bolsa de basura-..ya los tengo..a todos-

Pasaron unos 30 minutos y terminé. Después de secarle bien el cabello le coloqué el pijama y lo llevé a dormir. Fui por la ropa de la lavadora y traje conmigo las almohadas y sábanas favoritas.

-Muy bien. Desde la secadora-le extendí la cobija sobre el cuerpo-creo que estamos oficialmente despiojados o perdidos ¿cierto? Estamos perdidos-le sonreí-se lo que sea superamos la etapa uno-

Él me sonreía muy feliz, acostado en su cama con el cuerpo estirado.

-Bien..buenas noches-le sonreí y me acerqué a la puerta, apagué la luz-dulces sueños-dije y me quedé observando los marcos de fotografías sobre la repisa antes de salir de la habitación- Es tu colección ¿cierto?-tomé uno de ellos-¿Por qué no quieres usar los marcos?-le dije-

-¿Por qué todos me preguntan lo mismo?-se dio vuelta en la cama y se recargó sobre la almohada de lado-

-Por que a la gente le gusta poner fotografías en sus marcos-le dije. Volví a colocar el marco en su lugar-

-¡Pero ya tienen fotografías!-dijo él y miró otros cuadros que estaban en la mesita de noche junto a su cama-

-Sí, es verdad. Pero no conoces a esas personas-le respondí y mostré un cuadro-

-¡Claro que sí!-tomó uno de los cuadros sobre la mesita de noche-¿ves? Ellos son la familia Owen, son el señor y la señora Owen y ellos son sus hijos-señaló a cada uno en la fotografía que trae el marco-él estudia volcanes, la señora Owen trabaja donde venden medicinas para perros-me tendió el marco para que lo viera más de cerca-

-¡Wow! Es interesante-le dije sonriendo-¿el señor y la señora Owen no son los mejores modelos?-dije con ironía-

-Él es mi abuelo-dijo señalando un cuadro que tenía un hombre mayor tendido de una caña de pescar-

-¿Cuál? ¿Este?-le dije, tomando el marco entre mis manos-

-Sí-sonrió-él es el padre de mi papá y tiene un bote-dijo, bostezó-lo usa todos los días para ir a pescar tiburones..y sabe mucho..-volvió a bostezar-¿sabías que los tiburones no tienen huesos?-dijo de pronto-

-No, pero ahora lo sé-murmuré asombrado de ese niño. Le sonreí. Me senté junto a él en la cama-

-Él es mi tío Rick. Es hermano de mi papá-dijo y sonrió-

-¿Este hombre?-tomé también ese cuadro. Un nudo en mi garganta se conformó-

-Sí, me regaló in ipod de cumpleaños-dijo sonriente, yo hice una mueca ¿Qué rayos es un ipod? No lo cuestioné sobre ello, quería seguir oyendo su relato-pero creo que se lo robó a alguien porque ya traía música-dijo compungido, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas inconscientemente-¿Cómo es la familia de tu padre?-

Las lágrimas amenazaban por salir. Mi familia, mi padre. Realmente ninguna era de orgullo como para hablarle a Scorpius sobre ello. Lucius Malfoy había fallecido en prisión mucho antes de que el chico naciera y mi madre, en su locura terminó en San Mungo. Sin permiso a visitas cercanas, sólo a observación lejana ¿Qué le diría sobre sus raíces?

-No lo sé. Nunca lo conocí-le mentí-

-¿Por qué no?-dijo con tristeza-

-Mi padre se fue..cuando yo era muy joven..-le dije igualmente triste-

El niño se levantó de la cama, y fue dónde los marcos. Miró entre todos como si tratara de encontrar el mejor. Lo tomó. Me tendió un cuadro con marco blanco, en el que yacía una fotografía de un hombre con un niño, como padre e hijo.

-Puedes conservarla-dijo el con seriedad y mirándome fijamente con su ojos marrones-

Le sonreí con melancolía y me incliné lentamente para posarle un beso en la frente. Una lágrima se me escapó sin querer, y antes de que él la viera, la limpié. Me erguí y seguí sentado junto a él, sin dejar de observarlo. Realmente Scorpius es maravilloso.

-Dulces sueños-le dije y me levanté de la cama. Salí de la habitación con el corazón destrozado-

A la mañana siguiente, fuimos a la cocina y me dispuse a prepararle algo de desayunar con la varita, pero él se negó rotundamente. Dijo que si yo me atrevía a hacer magia sin que él pudiera hacerla conmigo, se enojaría mucho. Accedí a aprender a cocinar según los modos muggles y Scorpius prometió enseñarme y no reírse de mis torpezas. Estábamos en la cocina, Scorpius sobre la barra y yo al lado de la estufa tratando de no prenderme fuego a mí mismo. Aún traíamos el pijama y yo llevaba un gorro de ducha, pues me lavé el cabello con shampoo anti pijos ¡más vale prevenir!

-¿Crees que le puse demasiada harina?-le dije. Intentaba hacer panqueques- eso es más bien una pasta ¿cierto?-le dije mientras el batía en un bowl-podemos llenar las paredes de eso-él sonrió, yo también-Creo que tienes que ponerle un poco más de agua ¿de acuerdo?-

-Esta bien-dijo sonriendo sin dejar de batir-

-Vamos a pensar en algo más para los panqueques ¿Qué tal chocolate?-le dije-¿tu mamá tendrá? ¿o que tal mantequilla?-

-Tal vez-dijo Scorpius rompiendo en risas-

De pronto Hermione apareció por la puerta de la cocina, con ambas manos ocupadas por las maletas de viaje. Se quedó en silencio observándonos.

-¿O queso? ¿les ponemos queso?-proseguí con el interrogatorio a Scorpius, él se carcajeó más-¡hay que hacerlo distinto! Que sea un panqueque de almuerzo-

-Hay que ponerle pijos a la masa-dijo el riéndose, tomó un frasco donde estaban los piojos muertos-

-¿Te parece divertido comer piojos?-le dije entre risas-

-No lo sé, si suena divertido-respondió Scorpius con una gran sonrisa-

-¿Estamos buscando textura? ¿Qué tal si los quemamos para que queden crujientes?-le dije. Él sonrió. Hermione sonrió con ternura-¡No metas a tus piojos!-le dije riendo al chico-¡Hola!-saludé a Hermione quien seguía viéndonos desde el marco de la puerta, hizo un gesto-

-Hola-respondió enternecida-

-Mami ¡quiero enseñarte los piojos muertos!-le enseñó el frasco de cristal a Hermione-

-Ven. Déjame ver-alentó ella. Scorpius bajó de la barra y fue dónde ella. Se dieron un gran abrazo-

-¡Ya llegaste!-dijo el apretando a su madre con fuerza-

-¿Qué hay en ese frasco? ¿piojos?-dijo ella, se separaron un instante y el chico le mostro el frasco-

_-¡Si! ¡piojos!-sonrió-

-¿Es broma?-dijo ella. Yo seguía cocinando los panqueques-

-Draco los cazó y los mató a todos-dijo Scorpius entusiasta-

-Lamento no haber estado aquí-le dijo al niño y lo abrazó de nuevo-¿ya se fueron?-Hermione me miró-

-Si-respondí-

-Te adoro-le dijo ella al niño-

-Yo también-respondió Scorpius y se soltó del abrazo-voy a llevar a los bichos muertos a ver la televisión-gritó y salió rumbo a la sala-

-¡Qué bien te ves!-ironizó ella señalando mi gorro de baño-

-¡oh! Esto..me dio un poco de comezón y me puse Shampoo-le dije señalando mi cabeza-

-No tienes piojos-dijo ella entre risas-

-¡Podría ser! ¡podría tener piojos!-le dije, apagué la sartén-

-No tienes piojos y te agradezco mucho..que te hayas encargado de todo. Gracias por cuidarlo-dijo ella mirándome muy agradecida-

-Si. Por nada. ¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?-me apresuré a saber-

-hizo una pausa, pensativa-Es una cabaña preciosa, tranquila. Esta por un lago-dijo seria-su abuelo construyó la cabaña con troncos que transportaban..-paró la narración al escuchar mis ronquidos fingidos. Me estaba aburriendo de escuchar sus adulaciones hacia el tontorrón ese-..Iremos en dos semanas..y llevaremos a Scorpius-dijo ella dudosa-

-¿De verdad? ¿la relación va en serio?-dije con sarcasmo. Molesto-

-Estamos pensando…en vivir juntos-murmuró nerviosa-

Hice una mueca como si explotara una bomba, arqueé las cejas, luego volví a hacer una mueca despectiva.

-Es..Hermione..es un error..creo que ese hombre es un error-confesé a mi pesar pero con toda sinceridad-

-No. No lo hagas. No me arruines las cosas-dijo ella molesta. Salió de la cocina-

-Espera-dije, salí tras ella-

-No-volvió a decir. Le seguí por el pasillo hasta llegar al comedor-

-¡Vamos! Comenzó el año casado con otra persona-dije casi a grito-está pasando por un momento difícil…y quizá no se dé cuenta pero está usándolos para amortiguar el golpe-dije con enojo-

-En realdad pensé por un breve instante, que habías cambiado-dijo ella. Se acercó señalándome con el dedo índice-pero no es así..quiero avanzar en mi vida. Y tu estas exactamente igual-dijo muy enojada- ¡La verdad es que estoy muy feliz!

-¿Ah, sí?-pregunté en tono sarcástico. Me paré sobre un pie y coloqué mis brazos en jarras-

-¡Sí!-

Ella hizo una mueca de incredulidad. Y me miró con rabia.

-¡Roland es una buena persona!-dijo-Esta bien..es ¿sabes qué? Solo porque nunca te hayas arriesgado en la vida, no significa que tengas que arruinar la mía-dijo molesta. Tomo sus maletas del suelo. Las arrastró rumbo a su habitación- Al menos intento dejar entrar a alguien. Tú deberías hacerlo-iba de un lado a otro como si no supiera lo que debía hacer y luego prosiguió:- A menos que haya algo más que quieras decirme-sentenció y paró para mirarme fijamente a los ojos. Y pasé mi peso de un pie a otro nervioso, esta era la oportunidad tan esperada ¡para decir la verdad!-

Me quedé mudo. Estacado en el suelo como si mis pies fuesen de plomo. Quería conformar las palabras para comenzar a relatar la historia curiosa de la fecundación de su hijo, nuestro hijo, pero no supe cómo.

-¿Draco?-me llamó con irritación. Negó con la cabeza, como si no pudiere creer la discusión que estábamos entablando. Como una pareja de divorciados-¿De verdad? ¿no tienes nada para mí?-repitió-¡nada!-

En el preciso momento que el valor me inundó e iba a abrir la boca, apareció Roland por la puerta lleno de maletas y sonriendo con sus amplios y lustrosos dientes.

-¿Huele a panqueques?-dijo desde la puerta-¡ey! ¡Draco! ¡Gracias por el control de los pijos!-me dijo, dio unas cuantas palmadas amistosas en mi espalda. Llevaba consigo una caja de cervezas-¡ey! ¡tienes que probar esta cerveza! ¡La hizo mi abuela!-dijo y se metió a la cocina-

Hermione y yo no miramos un minuto más a los ojos. Ella los tenía llenos de lágrimas contenidas, y tragó salva como tratando de aminorar el llanto. Yo estaba consternado, incrédulo por lo que sucedía ante mis ojos. Había tenido la oportunidad de formar una propia familia y la dejé ir como agua entre los dedos. Simplemente me di la vuelta y fui ponerme mi ropa para salir de ahí sin más.

Caminé por las calles lluviosas de Londres rumbo a mi departamento y como si el clima estuviera de acuerdo con mi tempestuosa y afligida alma, llovía a cantaros y no saqué ni un paraguas de la casa de Hermione por las prisas. Olvidé que traía conmigo la varita, como para conjurar un paraguas invisible o es que quizá deseaba que el agua limpiara mi dolor. Y se lo llevara por las alcantarillas.

Pasaron los días y no volví a saber de ellos. Hice mi vida día a día, como siempre. Fui a la oficina, trabaje un horario de 12 horas. Reuniones, papeles, firmas de los mismos. Fui al gimnasio, lleve a pasear a mi perrita. Todo, una y otra vez como en repetición. Mi alma ahogada en dolor, y desesperación. Pero acepté que era mejor así. Hermione tenía razón, yo soy un cobarde que no suele luchar por lo que quiere. Por miedo, indecisión, o qué sé yo.

Hasta que un dia fue diferente. Estaba en casa, y sonó el timbre de la puerta. No suelo tener visitas, bueno, Blaise de vez en cuando pero siempre telefonea para saber si estaré allí. Abrí. Scorpius estaba parado mirándome con sus grandes ojos marrones llenos de lágrimas, las mejillas coloradas, los cabellos alborotados y el labio inferior sangrando junto a su mejilla.

-¿Scorpius? ¿Qué sucede?-dije preocupado, miré al corredor para verificar si Hermione estaba con él pero no había nadie más. El chico respiraba con dificultad-

-Fui a la fiesta de Ethan e hice lo que me dijiste-sollozo, respiraba profundo- Aaron O´Connor estaba ahí-se le salieron un par de lágrimas-Me enfrenté a él e hice locuras-

Me arrodillé a su altura y tomé su mejilla.

-Mira tu cara..-murmuré angustiado-

-Me golpeo…me tiró a un cargo y volvió a golpearme-sollozó-

Lo abracé con fuerza. Sentí tanta impotencia, creí que le ayudaba aconsejándole pero creo que hice un mal. El pobre estaba sangrando.

-No le importó que estuviera loco-dijo-

-Tranquilo, ya pasó-le murmuré mientras acariciaba su cabello-

-No funcionó. Lo intenté-dijo él. Me separé del abrazo para mirarle a los ojos-

-¿Dónde fue? ¿Dónde fue la fiesta?-le pregunté. También me dieron ganas de llorar-

-En el parque-

-¿Cuál parque?-le dije-

-El que está junto a mi casa-murmuró-

-¡Eso queda como a 20 calles de aquí!-murmuré sorpredido-llamaré a tu madre para que venga por ti-me iba a levantar del suelo-

-No, Draco. Tú tienes que llevarme a casa-dijo el sollozando de nuevo. Me paré en medio del pasillo y lo miré-¡tienes que llevarme a casa Draco!-dijo con suplica, le temblaba el labio inferior-

-¿Scorpius? ¿Por qué viniste aquí?-le dije-

-Porque pensé que estarías orgulloso de mí-confesó con serenidad-

Lo miré un instante. Tomé mi billetera y mis llaves. Salí de mi casa con Scorpius. Legamos pronto a su casa y Hermione nos esperaba en la entrada, cuando vi al chico su rostro tranquilo se volvió angustia pura.

-¿Scorpius? ¿Qué ocurrió?-lo miró, luego a mí en varias intermitentes-

-Tuve una pelea-murmuró-

-Cariño ¡oh merlín!-murmuró ella, se arrodilló para quedar a la altura del niño. Inspeccionó las heridas-¿Por qué no llamó Donna?-dijo ella molesta-

-Fue mi culpa. Le dije que hiciera algo muy tonto, hace tiempo. Y me hizo caso-confesé entre tartamudeos-Esta bien, llegó a mi casa..-

-¿Fue a buscarte?-dijo acongojada, con los ojos aguados-

-Si-murmuré-

En ese momento un tumulto de gente se acercó desde dentro del departamento de Hermione. Ahí estaba Ginny. Y otras personas que no conocía.

-¿Oh? ¿Qué pasa?-le dije a Hermione-

-Roland..es la familia de Roland, tenemos un pequeño desayuno-dijo ella entre nerviosa-

-¡Ey! ¡Draco!-saludo Roland y luego tomó un trago de su vaso-

-¿Quién golpeó al niño?-dijo Ginny sorprendida-

-Vamos cariño-dijo Hermione alentando a Scorpius. Todos entraron en el departamento, incluyéndome-

-¿Qué pasó?-me preguntó Roland cuando atravesé la puerta. Todos ya se habían adelantado llevando a Scorpius a la cocina-

-Se peleó con otro niño-le dije algo exasperado. No quería hablar con él-

-Oh! Es terrible-dijo Roland-

-Sí-asentí-

-Pero lo hará más fuerte-dijo de pronto y me tomó un hombro-Recibí algunos golpes de niño, la mayoría de mis hermanos mayores-sonrió mostrando esa sonrisa tan horriblemente fastidiosa-por cierto, están aquí, debes conocerlos-dijo y me arrastró con él a la sala-..espera..-me hizo parar antes-mira esto-me mostró una pequeña caja negra y aterciopelada. La abrió dejando ver un anillo de diamante platino-mira..¿te parece bien?..no te vayas..se pondrá bien-dijo el dándome una palmada en el brazo. Yo quería ahorcarlo. Sostuve la pequeña caja y deseaba con todas mis fuerzas tirar el anillo por la ventana. Pero antes de que algo de eso ocurriera, él me lo quitó y lo guardó en el bolsillo-

Me arrastró con él a la sala para presentarme a su familia. Una vez que terminó con todos, y por supuesto yo fingí felicidad completa, busque a Hermione y Scorpius.

-Lo siento Roland..-le dije antes de irme. No sabía si era un "lo siento" por arruinarle "su" día de compromiso o por haberle quitado la oportunidad de tener un hijo con Hermione-

-¿Por qué?-me gritó Roland desde el pasillo. No volteé siquiera-

Al fin los encontré al lado de la nevera. Me paré junto a ellos.

-No se siente tan mal cierto?-dijo Hermione al chico mientras le limpiaba el labio-

-No-balbuceó el niño-

-¿No mucho?-repitió Hermione condescendiente-

-Hola, necesito hablar contigo-le dije a ella con urgencia, desesperación mas bien-

-¿Actuar como loco Draco?-me preguntó Ginny con cara de incredulidad-Recuérdame no pedirte consejo cuando me molesten-dijo sarcástica-

-¿Qué quieres que te diga Ginny? ¿soy un idiota de acuerdo?-confesé casi a grito-..Hermione esto no puede esperar..-le dije con decepción. Esto tenía que terminar ya-

-Ginny-dijo Hermione en son de súplica y tendió la venda con que limpiaba a Scorpius-

-Yo me encargo-dijo Ginny, luego me hizo una mueca-

-No tardo-dijo Hermione a Scorpius-

-Solo hablar-dijo Ginny-

Salimos al corredor y buscamos un balcón libre, sin espectadores.

-Esta bien, Draco, dime-dijo ella irritada-

-..Yo..-

Y entonces Rolan irrumpió el silencio y nos señaló.

-¡Ahí están! ¡ey Draco! ¡Hermione!-todos los ojos del lugar voltearon a mirarnos-¡entren!-dijo Roland alentando con la mano-

-Escucha Hermione..-murmuré-

-Espera..-me dijo y se dirigió donde Roland la llamaba-

-¡Tu también Draco!-dijo Roland con emoción-…vamos, toma asiento-le dijo a Hermione, ella se sentó frente a él. Roland tocó su vaso con una cuchara tratando de llamar la atención de los presentes. Se hizo el silencio-¡Escuchen todos!-siguió tocando el cristal enfáticamente-bien..escuchen todos, silencio, silencio-carraspeó la garganta-Hace unos meses, no voy a mentir, estaba en un lugar obscuro, estaba en un lugar de sufrimiento-

-Hermione, tengo que hablar contigo-murmuré cerca de ella. Hermione me miró de manera reprobatoria e hizo un gesto para que me callase-

-Mi esposa..mi ex esposa me abandonó por motivos que no vale la pena mencionar-prosiguió Roland hablando. Hermione volteó hacia a él-

-Aquí, ahora. Solamente ahora-le volví a murmurar, ella me miró de nuevo enojada-

-Y entonces..un día..-seguía Roland relatando-

-Créeme es en serio..-seguí murmurándole a Hermione-

-¡Ya basta!-murmuró ella para mí. Volvió a mirar a Rolan que estaba parado junto a la chimenea de la sala hablándole a todos-

-Y entonces un día, conocí el paraíso-dijo Roland continuando con su charla-Y la duce voz de un ángel se escuchó en mi contestadora-Hermione río, se sonrojó por esto dicho-y me da gusto decirle a todos que mi vida ha vuelto a estar completa..y..-lo interrumpí, me paré frente a Hermione evitándole la vista de Roland-

-Hoy Scorpius me dio un gran susto..-dije exasperado, mirándola con énfasis-

-Draco, siéntate ya voy a llegar a lo mejor-dijo Roland algo colorado, y evidentemente molesto por la interrupción-

-Roland, lo siento. Eres un buen tipo. Odio hacerte esto-confesé y luego miré de nuevo a Hermione-

-¿Qué es lo que odias?-dijo él confundido. Todos nos observaban-

-Darte una sopresa-confesé mirandoa a ella-Cuando Scorpius necesito de alguien hoy, me buscó a mí. Me necesitaba a mí y yo a el-confesé muy a mi pesar pero era cierto-

-¿De que estas hablando, Draco?-dijo ella confundida-

-De algo que no había podido decirte Hermione-dije casi con un nudo en la garganta. No podría soportarlo más-suspiré largo y profundo-..yo..yo cambie tu embarazo-volví a suspirar-yo soy el chico de la semilla-dije casi en un murmullo. El rostro de Hermione se endureció por un momento, luego parpadeó incrédula y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas-

-¿Qué?-dijo con incredulidad-

-Cambie el ofrecimiento de Roland..por el mío esa noche de la fiesta..-confesé en otro murmullo lo suficientemente audible para ella y todos los presentes-Scorpius…es…mi hijo-murmuré por igual-fue algo irresponsable, desconsiderado. Y terrible. Pero me aterré. No soy como tú. No le temes a nada. Yo le temo a todo, ni siquiera me arriesgo..como dijiste..pero a ti nada te asusta Hermione. Eso es lo que me gusta de ti-Hermione me miraba luego a Roland y así mientras hablaba yo. Con la estupefacción palpable en su rostro-Me odiarás el resto de tu vida..y jamás vas a perdonarme. No espero que me perdones…pero me rompe el corazón, me mata..-las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo-él me cambió, tú me cambiaste..y..te amo-murmuré al final con un nudo en la garganta-

Ella me miraba con rabia contenida. Al borde del desquicio seguramente. Estaba quita, sentada en el sillón de la sala entre ese silencio sepulcral y las miradas expectantes de igual incredulidad.

-No pude decirlo antes, pero estoy diciéndolo ahora-murmure, solloce y las lágrimas brotaron a raudales de mis ojos-y también estoy diciendo que lo lamento-

Ella se levantó. Salió de la sala hacia el corredor. En ese momento Ginny venia de la cocina platicando con Scorpius, quien llevaba una bolsa de guisantes en la mejilla hinchada, la cual yo le coloqué en mi casa horas antes.

-Qué bueno que quitamos la tierra-le dijo Ginny al niño-

Hermione regresó y me dio una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas. Scorpius y Ginny se sorprendieron.

-No vuelvas a hablarme-me dijo Hermione. Las lágrimas le brotaron por los ojos también-

Yo solo asentí e iba a salir del lugar. Ginny miró a derredor muy sorprendida.

-¿Qué me perdí?-dijo Ginny-

Fue entones que me percaté de que Scorpius me miraba con los ojos llorosos y la cara angustiada. Miré alrededor, luego me detuve en Roland.

-Lamento lo de tu propuesta Roland-dije, él me sonrió por condescendencia-

Me dirigí a Scorpius, y el chico me miró con sus grandes ojos marrones y algo tristón.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti-le murmuré-

Él me tendió la bolsa de guisantes que horas antes yo le coloqué en la mejilla hinchada cuando llegó a mi departamento. Acaricié sus cabellos marrones y lo miré a los ojos un instante más. Luego salí de ahí.

Toqué y toqué el timbre en la casa de Blaise, hasta que observé que encendió la luz. Salió en bata de dormir.

-¿Draco? ¿Qué haces? ¡son las cuatro de la mañana!-dijo consternado saliendo desde su balcón-

-Lo hice-me tambaleé un poco. Estaba algo borracho- hice lo correcto Blaise-

-Pasa-me dijo-

-Enfrente mi miedo. Se lo dije-confesé dificultosamente-

-Qué bien Draco, lo lograste. Muy bien-dijo condescendiente Blaise-

-Pero la perdí y también a Scorpius-dije afligido. Me tambalee otro poco-

-Está bien, hiciste lo correcto. Estoy orgulloso de ti-me dijo Blaise algo preocupado-

-Apesta-dije-

-Todo va a estar bien-me alentó-

-Voy a emborracharme-le mostré una botella de Wishkey-

-Vete a casa Draco-sugirió-

-Ellos son mi casa, Blaise-dije y comencé a caminar por la calle dejando a mi amigo recargado en la barandilla de su balcón-


End file.
